BtVS continues
by Darx
Summary: this is my version of what happened after Buffy the Vampire slayer sadly came to an end. It's based on Willow and Kennedy, so if you don't like them you probably shouldn't read it. Rated M just in case for the later chapters. first chapter's short, sorry!
1. prolog and ch1

PROLOG-seven months later The gang has moved to Cleveland. They live in an academy near the city limits. The academy is for young slayers who want to learn to harness their power. The school itself is very large, and is set in the middle of a two hundred acre wooded lot. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith and Kennedy, with occasional help from Angel, teach fighting and other skills, along with the basic school courses such as Math and History (of course, they teach the REAL history, not out of the textbooks). Most of the time Dawn helped, but she now attended a local college, majoring in language. Xander eventually learned to live without Anya, going one day at a time. Buffy is now starting a relationship with one of Dawn's college professors (Uh Oh!). Faith and Robin are now dating in a weird Faith kind of way, and Willow and Kennedy are still together, still as in love as they were a year earlier. And Giles, well, he's still the same old Giles.

Chapter One

"Dawn!" Buffy called "hurry up!" She impatiently tapped her foot against the wooden floor of the entryway. "I'm coming!" Dawn screamed down. After five minuets passed and still there was no Dawn, she yelled, "I'm leaving!" She heard thumping on the stairs and saw Dawn skid to a halt directly in front of her. "I made it with one minuet to spare." Dawn told her, looking at her watch. "At least you came this time." Buffy muttered. She opened the door and walked out to their new van. She looked in the van, and seeing no one there, she immediately turned to Dawn. "Where is everyone?" she impatiently inquired. "They are probably asleep, with all the SANE people." Dawn remarked with a yawn. Buffy walked up to the house and, opening the door, she called "Kyla! Paige! Everyone get down here!" She heard more thumping, and she saw Kyla and Jenny running down the stairs. "Where's everyone else?" Buffy asked them. "Well, Paige is in the kitchen, Lindsey was in the library," kyla started "and Kennedy is in her room." Jenny finished. They walked out the door just in time to hear her say, "I don't have time for this."

Upstairs, Kennedy was looking out the window into the front yard where she saw some of the girls getting into Buffy's van. It was less crowded now that some of the slayers were sent home across the nation. Some had stayed, of course, because they had no where to go, and since they lived in a small town that was very close to Cleveland, there was plenty enough evil to go around. More arrived daily. Kennedy had stayed for other reasons, though. Of course there was the fact that she had the chance to train with experienced slayers, and with the watcher that taught them everything they know, but there was another big reason that really seemed to stick out in her head. And it just happened to be standing right behind her. "Kennedy, we have to go." Willow said. "I think we should stay home today." Kennedy said, grinning mischievously. "Kennedy, you wanted to go shopping with the girls. You said they need to get out more. Now you and Buffy and Dawn and I are going with them so they can go shopping." Willow replied. "I wanted them to go shopping. I didn't want for us to go with them. And why do we have to take the vans? Why can't we take my car?" Kennedy whined. Willow sighed, "We can't fit all the girls into your car so we have to take the vans. Now if we don't go then Buffy is going to kill us." Kennedy pouted for a minuet before giving up and heading outside, Willow following just behind. Kennedy got outside and looked at the swarm of eager teenage girls next to the vans. Kennedy sighed, eyes wide "Oh no."

A.N.- hey everybody i have more then twenty chapters of this on another site and got really good reviews so i figured i'd try it here. please review!


	2. ch2Not again!

Ch.2

Kennedy could have screamed. She was driving a van, Willow sitting next to her. Unfortunately, they were not alone. They had six of the students with them. Six HYPER students. Kennedy didn't understand it. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and they were practically jumping out the windows. She could barely stay awake enough to drive. She looked over to Willow and smiled. Willow's eyes were closed and she, unlike the other girls, looked calm and peaceful. Kennedy, thinking she was asleep, almost jumped out of her skin when Willow said, "Keep your eyes on the road, Kennedy. I want to get to the mall in one piece.". Kennedy grinned guiltily and went back to watching the road. She put up with the shrieking teenagers for nearly half an hour before she broke. Pulling onto a dirt road, she pulled over and ordered "Everyone out!" Willow looked at her, questioning. 'Trust me' Kennedy thought. Willow smiled, hearing her thoughts. Everyone looked at Willow, who nodded. "She said everyone out." Willow repeated, getting out. The girls followed, all quiet. They all loved to push the young slayer, but all of them were afraid of what would happen when they pushed her too hard. Kennedy got out, calm and quiet. She turned to the girls and watched them fidget for a few moments. Finally, still calm but with a dangerously threatening voice, she warned "If I hear one more shriek, giggle, or bitch, from anyone, I will personally cover all of you in blood and leave you in a vamp nest. Understood?" All the girls were silent, eyes wider then ever. Kennedy smiled happily "Good. Everyone back in the van." The younger girls all scrambled into the van and shut the doors, absolutely noiseless. Willow smiled "You're very bossy." Kennedy's smile turned into a grin. "Thank you."

They got back into the car and drove for another half-hour before reaching their destination. The mall. Kennedy used to love the mall. Now, whenever she saw it, she shivered in fear, which was not very common for her. The thought of taking Twelve teenage girls shopping, now that was scary. She pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the van Buffy had been driving. They all got out, and saw the other group just a few feet away. Dawn spotted them and waved them over. Willow, Kennedy and the six girls walked over to their friends. "Buffy, lets trade. You get these six and we'll take Dawn." "Sorry Kennedy, not gonna happen. All right, so Dawn, you take Kyla, Nina, and Sarah. I'll take Abby, Paige, and Jenny. Kennedy can go with Amy, Lindsey, and Kara, and Willow will take Tina, Rose, and Kaley. We'll meet back here in three hours and girls, remember we do have a dress code. That means no slut clothes." Buffy turned, paused, then turned back. "Kennedy, if you don't come back with all three girls this time, I'm going to kill you." With that, they all split apart. They headed in to the torture zone.

Kennedy led her girls in and stopped. "All right, where are we going?" Amy, a petit blond with a slight southern accent and an impish smile that made her look years younger than her true sixteen years, piped up "How about Weathervane? Y'all alright with that?" Both the other girls agreed, and they went into the store. Kennedy was looking at a pair of jeans when she saw Willow standing just outside the store across from Weathervane. Her three slayers were standing in a circle, arguing. Kennedy took a look to make sure her own girls were busy and walked over to her girlfriend. "Hey baby, havin' fun?" Kennedy asked, her arm around Willow's waist. "Not really. They can't figure out where they want to shop first. Aren't you supposed to have your own mini-slayer's? I think Buffy told you specifically not to lose them." Willow replied. "I didn't lose them. They're right-" Kennedy looked into Weathervane, then looked around. She cried out, "Not again!"


	3. Ch 3,4,&5

Ch.3 You got a what!

Kennedy picked up her cell. "I'm so stupid! They're teenagers! They have cell phone's!". She started to dial when she felt Willow's hand on her arm "Baby, don't bother. They're right there.". Kennedy looked to where Willow was pointing and she saw three teenagers, arms filled with shopping bags. When they reached Kennedy, she barked, "Where were you? You could have gotten yourselves in soooo much trouble! Even worse, you could have gotten ME in trouble!" The girls frowned, saying they had been in Weathervane the entire time. "I looked in there! You weren't there!" Kennedy protested. "Um, we were trying on clothes." Kara replied. When Kennedy's face lit up with understandment, Kara asked "You didn't think of that, did you?". Kennedy grinned at Willow "Oops.  
-  
Once the girls had finished shopping, which the two groups had done together (Kennedy and Willow had refused to part), they had a little over half an hour before they had to meet Buffy. With the girls safely looking through Afterthoughts, Willow dragged Kennedy into the next store, which was the pet store. Willow and Kennedy looked through the glass and into a cage. There was a small black and white bundle of fur sleeping in the corner. Suddenly, it picked up its' head and looked at them, its' ears perked up. Willow looked at Kennedy, who tried "Oh no. We have enough trouble as it is with the students.". Willow pouted. "Willlllooooowwww"  
-  
"You got a Dog!" Buffy yelled, looking directly at Kennedy, "I swear, Kennedy-" Kennedy quickly cut in "Hey! It's not my fault! It was the pout! It forced me to!". Buffy, sighed, looking at Willow, who contentedly holding one of her girlfriends hands. In her other hand, Kennedy held onto a small black and white close-trimmed cocker spaniel. around its' neck was a flag bandana, and it was happily licking away at Kennedy's arm. Willow looked at Buffy innocently and smiled like a little kid, and practically purred "She loves me.". Buffy smiled, glad that Willow had found someone who loved her as much as her friends did. Not many people realized that everyday Willow would go for a walk alone down in the woods, just to try and remember what is was like to be near her Tara. Willow had always associated Tara with nature, her beauty and serenity reminding Willow of a flower filled meadow on a clear spring morning. Tara had always loved the sun rise.  
"You have that brat wrapped your pinky finger, Will." Buffy replied, her earlier strife erased from her mind. Willow laid her head on Kennedy's shoulder, sighing peacefully "I know". Kennedy smiled. Buffy was right. Kennedy would do anything for her baby. Anything.

Ch.4 Ha Ha You're in trouble!

The day Willow and Kennedy bought their dog was a sunny, bright, fall Saturday. They had taken their new dog, ironically named Spike, outside to play. The three of them walked down to the field behind the academy. Willow had sat on the grass, and was watching Kennedy try to teach it to sit. When ever Kennedy commanded "sit", Spike would make a high-pitched little bark, his tail wagging a mile a minuet. When Kennedy commanded "speak", Spike would roll over. When Kennedy commanded "roll over", Spike sat. Kennedy, glaring at the little dog, who couldn't keep his little butt on the ground because his tail was wagging so hard, heard a stifled giggle from next to her. She looked back at Willow who had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Do you think that this is funny?" Kennedy asked, mock-glaring at her girlfriend. Willow put on a very serious face. "Of course not." she answered, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upwards. Kennedy turned back to the dog, who was staring at her, and commanded "Play dead!". Instead of playing dead, the dog attacked her, knocking her over her placing wet kisses all over her face. How one small dog could take down a slayer was unexplainable, and hilarious, making Willow laugh outright. "Willow! Call your dog!" Kennedy called, trying to push the persistent dog away to no avail. Willow tried to call Spike, but she was laughing so hard she couldn't.The little dogwas suddenly lifted off his feet by Xander. "Hey Will, you better watch out, Spike seems to want to take your girlfriend from you." Xander teased, then turned the dog and held him at eye level. "All you need to do to train this wild ferocious little beast is be strict. Watch." Xander explained. He set the dog down and said "Sit!". The small dog latched onto his pant leg, and Xander yelped. "Get this thing off of me!" he pleaded. He shook his leg, put the small dog stood fast, yanking at his jeans. Willow couldn't stop laughing, she was now practically rolling on the ground, fighting tears. "A lot of help you are." Xander said, then looked down at the dog, saying "I guess you're coming with me, shrimp.". "By the way, Buffy wants to see you two in her office. Ha Ha you're in trouble." Xander jested, then walked away, dragging his left leg as to not injure the dog that was still latched onto his pants. "Dumb Spike." he muttered, then disappeared into the woods that surrounded the small field, heading back to the main building.  
Kennedy looked at Willow who was laying on the ground, suddenly quiet. "Kennedy, what did you do?". Kennedy opened her eyes wide, trying to look innocent "I didn't do anything!", she paused, then added, "I think.". Willow looked at her accusingly. "Did you break something?" "No." "Did you spar with the new girls?" "No." "Did you take her boots?", Willow asked, this time almost sure she had it. "NO?" Kennedy replied, "Well, maybe...". Kennedy smiled happily, "No, no I didn't. I remember. I took Faith's, not Buffy's and she doesn't care when I take Faith's 'cause Faith doesn't care. Most of the time." "I wonder what she wants then." Willow couldn't think of anything. Willow was staring off into space, and Kennedy called, "Willow? You still with me here? Willow?". When Willow didn't answer, Kennedy fell on top of her lightly, loving the surprised look on her face. Willow brought her mouth up to Kennedy's and kissed her, running her tongue along Kennedy's lower lip, then breaking away from her mouth and moving down her jaw to her neck. Kennedy, as much as she'd liked to continue right where they were, pulled away and said, "Sorry Will, but we have to go see Buffy, then we can continue this upstairs, alright baby?" Willow began to pout, but suddenly her eyes got wide with excitement, and she smiled mischievously. "I think we should go down to the lake tonight." Willow agreed. Kennedy grinned, knowing her oh-so-innocent little Willow was thinking some not-so-innocent thoughts about some not-so-innocent plans. Kennedy chose now towhisper guiltily in her ear "I might have taken Buffy's boots." "KENNEDY!" Willow groaned as Kennedy started towards the academy at a fast jog "I can't remember who's they were!" Kennedy explained, looking back at Willow, who was starting towards her. Kennedy looked ahead of her just in time to see the large oak tree she as she ran into it.

Ch.5"A totalKlutz, maybe..."

Kennedy shook her head, then stood up. She looked at the huge tree in front of her and frowned. Then she turned around to see Willow who was sprinting towards her. She grinned like an idiot when Willow reached her and started to closely examine every inch of Kennedy's body, looking for cuts or bruises. Although Willow knew that since Kennedy was a slayer she would heal fast and a few tree-induced cuts wouldn't hurt her, Willow's natural nurturing instinct made her check anyway. Kennedy assured her "Willow, I'm fine. A total klutz with a bruised pride, maybe, but fine.". She suddenly got an idea "Ohh, but we could tell Buffy that I have amnesia and then she couldn't say anything because I wouldn't know the thing that I did which I don't know I did.". Willow smiled, but said "Sorry honey, but I don't think that's a good idea.". Kennedy wrapped her arm around Willow's waist and led her towards the academy. "I'm just afraid that she'll make me help Andrew again. Are you positive I can't kill him? Isn't there some loophole for annoying little nerds that need lives?" Kennedy asked hopefully. "Sorry, but no. If you kill him the court would consider it manslaughter, and then you'll go to prison. So, nope, I forbid you to kill Andrew, 'cause then you'd be leaving me, which would be bad. 'Cause if you left i'd have to put up with Andrew all the time, considering you're the only one that will intimidate him so bad that he shuts up. With the rest of us, he gets nervous and keeps talking. A lot like i'm doing. Not the nervous, the talking. 'Cause I do that. Ramble. Or so I've been told. I think i'm going to stop now." Willow finished, her cheeks red. The simplest things could make Willow blushed. Kennedy loved it. Kennedy spun her girlfriend around and kissed her, their tongue's battling and their hands roaming. Kennedy broke away, leaning her forehead against Willow's and pleading "Can I scare him then?". Willow smiled. "If it makes you happy and it shut's him up, then i'm ordering you to"  
-  
Buffy was fuming. She couldn't believe that a fellow slayer could do this. It was just wrong. How could the girl she had fought along side, the girl that she had trained with and spared with, how could she do this. But Buffy knew how. She was a spoiled rotten little- there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in!" Buffy barked, and sat in her comfy office chair. She looked to the door to observe Kennedy, followed by Willow, coming into her office and sitting in the two chairs she had across from her desk. "Xander said you wanted to see us. What's up, Buff?" Willow asked, completely oblivious to the scowl on her best friends face. "Well, I was just wondering if you went anywhere last night." Buffy explained. Willow frowned, not understanding where she was going with this, but answered affirmatively. "Did Kennedy drive? And did you take the new Porsche?". Again, the answer was yes. Kennedy cringed, remembering what she did now. "Well then, Kennedy, did you happen to forget to tell me that YOU CRASHED ONE OF OUR MOST EXPENSIVE, NOT TO MENTION NEWEST, CARS!" Buffy yelled, standing up. Willow frowned, then remembered that Kennedy had gone to the store to pick up cherries for Willow after they came back. Willow hopped that Buffy would not ask where Kennedy had gone. "Look, Buffy, cool it. I've got it covered. I'm getting it fixed on thursday. And don't worry, I'm paying for it. Jeez, you really need to loosen up, Buffy." Kennedy got up and left, followed by Willow after a quick smile at Buffy and a soooo sorry. Buffy sat back and harrumphed. At least it would get fixed.  
Kennedy dragged Willow down the hall and tried to turn to go up the main staircase, located in front of the main doors. Willow stopped and said "Sorry baby, but I have to go pick up the shipment of books that I ordered.". When Kennedy offered to go with her, Willow quickly commanded "No! Uh, I, I mean, no. It'll take a while and it's going to be boring. Why don't you go find Spike and try to teach him not to eat Xander's pants." Willow gave her a quick kiss and headed for the garage. Kennedy frowned. Willow always wanted Kennedy with her. Always. They went everywhere together. Now, Willow was pratically begging her not to go. Willow had been changing, little by little, in the past two weeks. Kennedy wanted to know why. So she did what she thought she'd never do. She quickly and quietly ran to the garage, planning to spying on her girlfriend.


	4. ch 6,7,8,9

Ch.6

Kennedy grabbed the keys to the Focus and raced after Willow, who had taken the supra. She didn't want Willow to know she was being followed, so she couldn't take one of the nicer cars that were rare around this area. It seemed everyone had a focus, so it was the smartest car to take. Kennedy waited for Willow to be out of the long driveway to start down. She watched her turn left, then waited as two other cars flew by. If she was too close Willow would be able to see that Kennedy was trailing her. She followed closely behind the civic that was ahead of her. She saw Willow turn right, and swore as the other cars, who had been her cover, went straight. She followed her girlfriend at a distance, hating the country roads that surrounded the academy. Kennedy never really hated the woods before, but right about now she wished she could have it all torn down. As Kennedy was cursing at the suicidal squirrels, the road changed from paved to dirt. "Oh, great. This is JUST what I need. Wait, what is Willow doing out here?" Kennedy asked herself aloud. She stopped when she saw the Supra sitting by the side of the road. The wiccan was no where to be seen. Kennedy pulled over and got out, wondering where she had gone. She scanned the woods, noticing a trail. The entrance was practically overgrown, but Kennedy managed to get through. She followed the trail for about ten minutes, growing worried. She was getting deep into the forest. 'Smart Kennedy, go alone into a forest where you've never been, a dark forest that could be home to any number of things, without a weapon, looking for your girl who is keeping secrets from you. I'm a genius.' Kennedy said inwardly, walking forward. Kennedy suddenly stopped, she had spotted Willow in the clearing up ahead. She dove into the bushes and crept towards her silently. When she was close enough to see what Willow was doing she held back a gasp. She wanted to rush forward and get closer, close enough to help her, to hold her, to do something, but she couldn't. She was suddenly paralyzed. She couldn't move. She couldn't bare to let Willow know she didn't trust her enough to let her alone every now and then.  
Willow, meanwhile, was kneeling on the ground, her tears falling to the dirt and moistening the earth. She couldn't hold back the tears any more. She let them flow from her, not caring. The memories overtook her. She remembered her girl's laugh, her smile, the sound of her voice when she wispered to her. It wasn't fair. She loved her. She'd been Willow's everything. She didn't diserve to die. She longed to hold her, just once more. "Oh Tara, baby, I miss you so much. I don't know what i'm doing. I love you, but I love Kennedy too. She's wonderful. So full of life and love. I don't want to leave her, yet... I can't do this! I can't make her go through this! I'm robbing her! It's wrong! I love her so much and I can't make her suffer. I don't know what to do. Help me, Tara. I tried to end the world to make them feel my pain. Make them feel how much I was suffering, but then Xander... and sometimes I wish I could have ended this. To stop this torture, but then I look at her, and, and it just... I look at her and everythings okay. But I can't love you both! It's wrong! I just ... don't know what to do." Willow let everything go. She didn't know what to do. She loved them both but wasn't that wrong? Wasn't that horrible to Kennedy? Her tears slowed, but didn't stop. The memories were flashing through her head. Tara. Kennedy. Tara. Kennedy. Tara. Kennedy. She heard a twig snap and knew that she had been followed. She had suspected it, but didn't think anyone would follow this far. She reached out with her mind and felt her. "Kennedy, come out." Willow called softly, tears still falling. Kennedy ran over to her and embraced her "Willow, it's okay. Shhh, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. It's good that you still remember her and love her. I don't want you to forget her. I know there's enough room in that big heart of yours for both of us.". Willow looked at Kennedy, and replied shakily "I...it's wrong. I...I can't. Kenn, I love you so much, but I still...". "Willow, it's okay. Everything's okay. Are you listening to me? Good. You have a huge heart and i'm so lucky just to be in it. Willow, I know you still love her and miss her. She's your past. I understand that. I just hope that I can be your future." Kennedy explained. Willow looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. Not love that comes from a phisical attraction, or from the lure of money, nothing like that, but true, from the heart, I'd die for you kind of love. Willow knew what that felt like because she felt it for Kennedy. She slowely smiled, green eyes watery and filled with happiness, because as long as she was with Kennedy, she was happy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow and Kennedy took the Supra home, planning to go back for the focus later. By the time they got back, the sun had set and Buffy was searching the academy high and low for Faith, who was supposed to take a group of girls on patrol tonight. She gave a frustrated groan as she saw Willow and Kennedy. "Have either of you seen...wait, what's wrong? Will? Were you...crying? " Buffy asked when seeing Willow's slightly red eyes. "What? No. I just got wind in my eyes. Convertable. You know." Willow lied. Buffy walked off, calling for Faith, and Kennedy turned to Willow "Huh. Nice lie. But you still have tear stains on your cheek.". Willow groaned. "Now she knows I was lying." Kennedy's arm wrapped around her waist, the two lovers walked slowely up the stairs, smiling. "So how about you show me exactly how much love for me you have in that large heart of yours?" Kennedy suggested. Willow smiled in agreement "First, I have to warn you. There's ALOT of love for you in there. You may be overwhelmed.". Kennedy's eyes got big and she grinned as they reached the top of the stair. Their room was on the fifth floor, as were the other teachers'. That way, they were between the students, on the sixth and seventh floor, and the rest of the school, in case any students decided to try to sneak out. "I don't think so. Ya know, slayer strength and all. I believe I can handle your love." Kennedy replied. Willow spotted the elevator and dragged her inside. The doors closed and they came together in a kiss. They were feverent, wild in their wanting. The doors opened to find them standing next to each other calmly when Xander walked in, Spike still attached to his leg. Willow picked up the little dog and walked with Kennedy to their room. As Kennedy went to unlock the door, Willow whispered, "I don't think even slayer strength can help you now.". Kennedy's eyes widened excitedly as she flung the door open and quickly pulled Willow in. Willow smiled devilish as Kennedy closed and locked the door.

Ch.7

Willow awoke to the sound of the alarm, definitely not the best way to be woken up. She looked over to the young women beside her, sleeping through the shrill buzzing. Willow smiled. Kennedy always slept through the alarm. Willow shut off the alarm and got up, walking to the bathroom. Normally she'd wake Kennedy up first, but Willow wanted some time to think, which she definitely would not get if she woke Kennedy up. She turned the water on and stepped in. She lifted her face towards the oncoming stream of water and sighed. She thought back to two nights before, when Kennedy had followed her to the woods. It's not that she didn't love Kennedy, but some of the things she said were...private. Like, very. She wasn't hurt that Kennedy had followed her, but it felt more like she had been interrupted in the middle of something very personal. She didn't break down often, and the fact that Kennedy, strong, tough, slayer Kennedy had seen it made her feel rather childish. She knew Kennedy understood, but Willow had also never seen her break down.  
That thought got Willow thinking. Kennedy understood that Willow still missed Tara and she was still grieving deep inside. How did she understand, though? Did she lose someone she loved? They had never really talked about Kennedy's past before Giles found her. Did her parents raise her, or did she go to boarding school her whole life? Did she have any serious relationships previously? Who was her first watcher? When did she find out she was a potential? When did she start training? Did she attend any college? Had she even finished school? Willow didn't know anything about her own girlfriends past! It had never really come up, the important thing had always been what was going on in the present.  
Willow shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She frowned when she looked at the clock. It was seven fifty. Kennedy's first class was at eight fifteen. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She gently shook Kennedy and informed "Kennedy, baby you gotta get up." Kennedy opened one eye and answered "Sorry too early." Willow smiled "It's seven fifty five." Kennedy bolted up and ran to the bathroom. Willow heard a stream of curses from her girlfriend's mouth then the shower turn on and got Kennedy's clothes out. Two minuets later, Kennedy ran out of the bathroom and got dressed into her workout clothes. She had weapons first. She kissed Willow and grabbed her keys. As she ran down the hall she called over her shoulder "Wait for me after fifth, I made reservations for lunch at the Lakeside!" Then she was gone.  
Kennedy's first class was one the main floor. "Figures." She mumbled. She made it with two minuets to spare. She opened the door to one of the many large workout rooms. The students were already there. Most were already changed and warming up, or talking. 'Shit' Kennedy thought as she realized that she got a new group today. At least since classes started three weeks ago there wouldn't be much to catch them up on.  
Kennedy walked to the middle of the room and said "Alright everybody in!" The girls, aged between twelve and seventeen, grouped around her. "Okay guys, we got some new girls today so while I'm working on catching them up, you're going to spar. And no swords this time, got it? Stick to the basics, ya know, the ones that WON'T do much damage?" she said while looking at Kara, who had a bandage around her arm where the sword had struck her last time she let them spar without protective gear. As the girls who had been there for a while left, and Rose, one of the older students, and one who had already had a watcher and started training, came up to her and asked for the keys. Kennedy gave them to her and ordered "Don't let anyone besides you and Lana touch those throwing stars or the swords. Last time Buffy almost killed me."  
She turned to the new girls and looked at the files she had got. More paperwork. Great. She looked back at the five eager faces almost groaned. They were all looked younger then fifteen. Not fun. She started "Okay, obviously you all know why you're here, I'm not even going to go through the speech again because, frankly, it's boring. I'm going to give you a fair warning, though. While you're in here you do as I say or you're going to get hurt, and you're going to get on my bad side. You DON'T want to get on my bad side. Also, have any of you had previous training?" When all she got was a chorus of no's, she did groan. This was going to be a LONG day.

Ch.8

Kennedy and Willow sat at a table at one of their faverite resterants, The Lakeside. Willow was determined that she was going to talk to Kennedy about her past today. Willow looked at Kennedy, who was watching her, and smiled. Kennedy smiled back, and Willow looked at her hands, which she had placed in her lap. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. Maybe it was because of the fact that Kennedy never brought up the past. Atleast not her past. Kennedy watched Willow, who was know staring into space, frowning. Kennedy knew she was deep in thought, and even though she was reluctant to say anything because Willow was extremly cute when she was thinking, she had to know what was on her redheads mind. "Will? What's that cute red head of yours thinking about?" Willow looked at Kennedy, then smiled a little "Kenn, why don't I know anything about your life? I know almost nothing about you from before you moved to Sunnydale.". Kennedy's smiled drooped a little and her eyes became slightly clouded. She shook it off and said "Does it matter? My life is here now, and the past is the past. It isn't important." Willow's looked away dejectedly, knowing that this would be practicaly impossible. When Kennedy saw how disappointed Willow looked, she gave in. She supposed she had to tell her eventually. With a sigh, Kennedy spoke up "Okay. I guess it's only fair that I should tell you, since you've shared your past with me. Please, though, let me warn you. It's not going to be pretty." Willow looked at her girlfriend and said "Kennedy, I just want to know what you were like before I met you. Like, for instance, did you go to any college? Did you even finish high school?" Kennedy replied, "Willow, of course I finished high school. I didn't get a chance to go to college, what with the running and the fleeing and the hiding." Willow paused then asked "Remember the first time we got attacked? Back in Sunnydale? You knew what you were doing. Why? Did you have a watcher? How long have you known you could be a slayer?" Kennedy looked away for a moment, her eyes closed. She was afraid if she opened them she would cry. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The tears threatened, then receded. She looked at the table, feeling Willow's beautiful green eyes on her. "I was told when I was thirteen. I went into training a few days later. I was assigned a watcher," she gave a sad little laugh, "he was practicaly an exact copy of Giles, but a few years older, maybe. My Dad couldn't accept that his daughter was destined to help in saving the world from evil 'demented fairytale creatures', as he called them, so, I was sent off to a boarding school. First near Boston, then one in Austria, then in France, then close to Liverpool. I kept getting kicked out, they said I was too 'violent' and I didn't fit in the standards for their schools. I finally got sent to school in London. I was in training the entire time, and my watcher, Brian Kelton, started taking me out on patrols. I almost got killed the first few times." She laughed a little, "My first patrol, we ran into this vamp who thought he was elvis. God, I would have laughed my ass off if I hadn't been frozen in fear. I never killed anything without help; except the newest ones."  
"Brian would tell me stories of the slayer who had come back from the dead, and who had disregarded all of the councils restrictions. He said she fought beside civilians. She fought next to a vampire and a werewolf and a witch. She loved a vampire with a soul. He told me all about Buffy and you guys. I looked up to Buffy, and I wanted to meet her more then anything. I hated the council, too. He told me so much that I was in love with you before I ever even saw you."  
"Then the bringers came. That day, I was supposed to be training with Brian, but I had just graduated and I wanted to celebrate. I was at a nightclub, and I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw one of the bringers coming towards me, a knife in his hand. I ran. I didn't know who or what it was, but I knew I didn't want a knife in my back. I left the club, and glanced around. It was raining, and I could see two more bringers coming out of a nearby alley. I pulled out my stake, 'cause, hey, vamps or not, pointy things in the gut still hurt. I didn't know if I could fight them though, so I ran back down the street towards Brian's house. I slipped and fell, and I knew they were gaining on me. I stood up and ran, finally reaching his house. The bringers were almost on top of me. I ran inside and closed the door, hoping that Brian would know what they were. I leaned against the door for a minuet, then turned around and took in the scene. I didn't see him. I walked into the living room and" Kennedy paused, trying to hold back the tears, succeding for the time being, then continued, "He was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. All I could think of was that there was so much blood. So much. How could one man bleed that much? He was dead. I knew when I walked in the door that something wasn't right."  
"Giles found me later that night. I had thought it was my fault that Brian was killed because I was supposed to be training with him but I left. I went dancing. He died because I had to go dancing. I wanted revenge. I don't know if it was the bringers or a murderer or a demon or what. I knew I couldn't take a demon, and a if it was human I couldn't hurt it. Much. I didn't know if I could kill a bringer or not, but I was sure as hell going to try. I ended up coming up against a big old vamp. It beat me up pretty good before I could stake it. Giles found me lying in an alley with a concusion and a broken arm, and I went with him and Molly and Annabelle and eventually we ended up in Sunnydale, and the rest, well, you know. You were there."  
Willow looked at Kennedy and said, "Kennedy, it wasn't your fault. If you had been there you might not be here now. I don't wanna think about that. I don't wanna think about life without you. Kennedy," Willow paused, she had never said this to Kennedy. It would open the doors into her heart and she would never be able to close them again. It would let Kennedy in. Kennedy could hurt her so much. If she left, Willow was afraid of what she would do. Kennedy would never leave her, though. Kennedy had said so. Kennedy loved her too much to. "Kennedy, I love you. I'm sorry that your watcher died. I am. I mean, hey, I tried to hurt Giles as much as possible, and I thought I wanted to kill him. But, Kennedy, I am glad that you weren't there, 'cause I wouldn't have made it through the fight, through the spell, if not for you." Kennedy smiled, and replied, "I love you too, Willow. So much."  
Kennedy's smile got sad. She was scared. Willow was NOT going to like what she was going to say. "Willow, I need to tell you something."  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.9

Willow frowned, and looked into Kennedy's eyes.'Why does she sound so...strange?' Willow could feel a bombard of emotions. Then one emotion covered all the others. Willow was almost knocked out of her chair by the intensity. Kennedy was afraid. "Kennedy, you need to tell me, quick, 'cause you're about to knock me over you're so scared." Kennedy had never heard Willow be so forceful. Willow could always feel when someone had a really strong feeling, whether they are scared, happy, lonely, anything. Kennedy guessed it was a witch thing. "Alright, but, you can't say anything to anyone. This is my problem and I'll handle it. Promise?" When Willow hesitated, Kennedy pressed, "Baby, promise me?" "Okay. I, I promise." Kennedy quietly continued "Will, I think I know what happened to Brian. See, there was this... girl." Willow repeated "A girl?" Kennedy sighed. "Yes, a girl. When I was younger, I didn't think anything of her, 'cause she had always been there. She was like a ghost, and she seemed to follow me everywhere, but she wasn't a ghost, atleast I don't think so. Unless ghosts can hurt people. Then she is a ghost. When I was little, I used to talk to her. I remember that she never talked back, though. I even named her. I called her Tory. And no one else could see her; just me. My mom said that she was my 'imaginary friend'. I knew she wasn't imaginary, though. Then, one night, I think I was four. My mom hit me lightly on the hand, as a reprimand. She had never done it before. I remember crying, then the next thing I knew Tory was sitting next to me on the couch, my mother was lying on the floor. The first I got into a fight at school, it was actually with my best friend, Lilly. I was so angry. I hit her, and she hit back. Later that night, after school had ended, one of the janitors found her floating in the school pool. Every person that ever made me really angry, sad, or scared, ended up dead. That night, when the bringers attacked, I was mad because Brian wanted me to train and that's all I ever did. I stopped seeing Tory so much as the years went by, but she was still with me, and I think that she might have killed those people. She hated when I was angry, sad, or scared. She especially hated crying. When I would cry, she would let out a high pitched screech that only I ever heard. After the first three times, I never cried again. Willow, she only killed the people I loved that made me angry. That's why I'm telling you. I love you, and I don't want to put you at risk. I hadn't seen her since Brian, but the other day, I was in our bedroom, and I remember being angry because we had had an awful fight and you had left. I didn't know where you were and I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back, I just felt like something was going to happen to you. I was sitting on our bed, and I looked up. In the chair, the one in the corner? She was sitting there, and I didn't move, afraid that I was hallucinating. She held up the picture of us, the one from palm beach, and smiled. She dissapeared, and I ran out to the car, that's when I came to find you. I was so afraid she would try and hurt you. Willow, I can't keep living like this. I want to know what she is, and how I can get rid of her. I'm afraid-" Kennedy stopped. Her eyes widened and Willow asked "What is it Kennedy?" Kennedy was looking at the empty space next to Willow's chair. Except it wasn't empty. Tory stood there, smiling. She still looked like a normal five year old, except that no one else could see her. In her head, she felt Willow, and she thought 'Willow, don't move. She's standing next to you. On the right. We're going to leave. Stand up to the left of your chair. Don't say anything about her or look for her. There is something in her hand and I have no idea what it is. Come on, baby, stand up.' Willow didn't move. She closed her eyes and searched with her mind. She felt something. Kennedy saw Tory frown and glare at Willow. 'Willow, no! She can feel you! Get out of her mind! Now! She's going to kill you!' Willow's eyes opened suddenly and she gasped. They stood up and quickly left. Outside, Kennedy put her arm around Willow's waist to steady her. Willow leaned against Kennedy's 240SX and gasped for air. "Kennedy, she trapped me. I was inside her head, and I couldn't get out. I saw the things she's done." Kennedy inhaled sharply and asked, "What did you see?" Willow looked at her, eyes wide with fear "We have to go to Giles. Now!"


	5. ch 10, 11, & 12

Ch.10

Kennedy drove back along the highway as fast as she could push the car. When it started to top out at only 110, Willow put her hand firmly on the dash board and focused on the engine. She pushed it harder, her mind straining and her free hand gripping Kennedy's arm. Kennedy glanced at her witch, then the speedometer. They were pushing 210. "Baby, stop! You're going to get us killed!" Willow's eyes were locked on the road and she clenched her teeth when she shot back, "Kenn, I can do this. We need to be home as soon as possible, and damn it, you can't do it alone!" Kennedy, although concerned whether her girlfriend could trully handle it, had to agree that they were making great time. Five minuets later, they carreened into the drive. Willow took her hand off the dash and collapsed back against the seat. The yound slayer eyed her with concern, slammed the gear into park. She jumped out and ran around the car to the passenger side. Willow got out and admitted "Okay, a little harder than I remembered it." She leaned against Kennedy as they quickly started for the large oak double doors that led into the acadamy. They entered and made their as fast as possible through the entryway. The entryway was empty, as was the center hallway. They didn't have as much luck with the library.  
The student library, located on the main floor, was unfortenetly filled with students. While the teachers' library was made to exactly resemble the original Sunnydale high library, the student library was huge. When you walked in, you entered the study area, with nine tables, each seating four students, arranged in rows of three. To the left side of the tables, there was an oblong table with four computers on it. Because there were two computer labs, not many were put into the library. To the right side their was a door leading into Giles' office. Even though he had the teachers' library, Giles said he liked being around the young slayers, because it reminded him of when they were still in high school and the library was still slayer central. Behind the tables was row upon row of books. Everything from plants to demons to history was kept in alphabetical order in the shelves.  
There were atleast two students at every table, and on all four computers. Looking back into the stacks, Kennedy saw even more students milling around. Kennedy helped Willow to Giles' office, ignoring the stares from the other slayers. Giles opened the door and quickly ushered them in and showing Willow to a chair, asking "What happened? Willow, did you-" Kennedy cut him off "Giles, it wasn't her fault. It was mine." When Giles gave her a warning look, she added "But not really! I mean, it wasn't actually me, but Willow was using magic because of me." Giles sat down in his chair and said "I think you need to explain, Kennedy."  
Giles listened intently as Kennedy explained, growing worried. He hadn't ever heard of any such being. He looked to Willow, who gave him a small smile. To him, even through all that had happened, she was still the bookish girl who attempted to aid Buffy in her battles. Through it all, she had somehow retained her innocence.  
When Kennedy had finished, Willow added "I tried to get in her mind and, and when I did she wouldn't let me go. It was like she was pulling me into her. I was trapped inside her, or its, mind. Giles, she showed me the things she's done. I think she was warning me. Like, I don't know, but it was as if she was trying to get me to run. From what, I don't know. I mean, obviously, from her, but maybe from Kennedy? I mean, if she doesn't like it when Kennedy's hurt, then she would try to scare me away, 'cause Kennedy can't get hurt if she's not close enough to anyone to let them hurt her." Willow stopped, thinking. Kennedy, who was stranding next to her, asked, "Giles, what could do this? What is this thing, and how do I kill it? She's followed me long enough. It stops. Now." Giles sighed, then began to clean his glasses. "Kennedy, I do understand your, ehm, need to get rid of this... creature, but you must remember that at this time I don't know what's doing this and it would be unwise to try and confront it until we find out exactly this creature is capable of."  
"I guess it's research mode, then?" Willow asked wearily. Giles looked at the worn out witch, and replied "No. Well, yes, but not for you two. I'll handle it from here. Your description has given me an idea as to where to look. Will you two still be able to take your classes today? Buffy could get Dawn to substitute in for you." "That's okay, but thanks." Willow declined, and Kennedy agreed. Kennedy had only two more classes, but Willow had four left. As they left the library, Kennedy asked "Will, you sure you wanna teach today?" Willow smiled and nodded. Their hands entwined and the walked down the hallway together, but their minds were very much apart.

Ch.11

Willow picked up Spike, who attacked her feet when she walked in, and made her way to the bed. The little dog looked at her, then let out a high pitched little bark. Willow smiled, and held the dog up to face her, level with her eyes. "Spike, do you realize how cute you are? I think you do. I think you use it to your advantage. That's alright, though, 'cause Kennedy does it too." She set the dog on the bed and turned around as Kennedy walked in. "Speak of the slayer." Willow muttered conspiratorially to the dog, who gave a lopsided look. "Hey baby." Kennedy greeted and walked over to engulf her girlfriend in a kiss. "You're in a good mood. I don't think the situation we got ourselves into calls for a good mood. It's actually kinda inappropriate." Willow informed with a grin. Kennedy kissed her again, then replied, "I can't help it. You always put me in a good mood. It's absolutely impossible to not be in a good mood around you. Especially when we're in our bedroom. The dog gave a bark of agreement and both girls looked at it. Willow burst into a fit of giggles, and Kennedy just raised on eyebrow. "Well, we gotta go see Giles about our mystery girl anyway." Kennedy put in. Willow nodded, and followed her lover out of the room and around the corner. The walked up the stairs and into the teachers' library. Giles sat at the table, his head buried in a book. More books were piled around him, and some were set out and open to various pages. Willow took it all in and got a sudden blast from the past. It was awesome that Xander could get them a library like Sunnydale High's, but it also made her remember things that would be best forgotten.  
"Giles, close the books and step away from the table." Kennedy teased, trying to lighten the tense situation. Giles looked up, surprised, then said, "You'd better sit." Willow and Kennedy sat across from him, questions running through their heads. "So, what is it and how do I kill her?" Kennedy asked, a typical Kennedy question. The answer was not typical. "Kennedy, there is a problem with killing it." Giles told her. Kennedy frowned, and answered, "Well, what's the problem then?" Willow looked at Giles, who looked down at the table, then at Willow. Willow knew what he meant, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Giles, it can't be…" she got out, shaking her head. Giles looked at Kennedy sadly and answered, "It is, Willow. And something must be done about it, or everyone will be in danger. You, Kennedy, Buffy, Xander, Dawn… Willow, you know it's the truth and you must help us find a way to deal with it." Willow stood up, knocking over the chair in the process. She shook her head, tears building in her eyes, and she told him, "I can't, Giles. I… won't. I won't do it, and I won't let you, either." She left, heading down the stairs to Buffy's room.  
"Giles, seriously thinking about hurting someone if you don't tell me what Willow knows that made her lose it. So spill." Kennedy ordered. Giles looked at her and said quietly, "Kennedy, the girl is you. A manifestation of you, or more probable is that it's a manifestation of your anger, and it could continue killing if it isn't stopped." Kennedy sighed impatiently, "But how do I kill it?" Giles paused, then, "You can't. If it dies, you die."

Ch.12

Willow made it down the stairs and to Buffy's door in a matter of seconds. She knew as she reached to knock on the door, though, that Buffy wouldn't answer. Sure enough, she didn't, and Willow remembered that Buffy was taking a group out tonight on patrol. Willow's hand dropped to her side, tears built in her eyes. She leaned onto the wall to the left of Buffy's door, sliding to the ground and bringing her knee's up to her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and her head dropped down to her knee's. Her hair looked like a curtain of fire surrounding her face, as if it could hide her despair from the world. Willow felt like crawling into some hole somewhere and waiting for the nightmare to end. It had to be a nightmare, because it was too unbelievably horrible to be true. Things had happened to Kennedy, and all her friends, but this was different. There was no other way to get rid of the thing stalking them. They would only be able to get rid of it by killing Kennedy. Willow wouldn't let that happen. Kennedy hadn't ever done anything to deserve this. Willow picked up her head and thought for a moment. Kennedy didn't deserve this, but maybe Willow did. She'd never really paid for what she did to Warren, and maybe by sacrificing herself she could get rid of Tory.  
Willow sighed, and shook her head. Even if she would sacrifice herself, it wouldn't help Kennedy at all. Tory would still be there, permanetly looming in the back of her mind. Willow's tears couldn't be held back anymore, and they flew freely down her face. She loved Kennedy, with all her heart, but she didn't know how to help her. She would do anything to free her girlfriend from the grip of this girl, but how could she when the girl hunting them was, in a way, her own lover?   
Willow's mind was stuck on the idea that Kennedy was the only one who could get rid of this girl. Kennedy created her, though not on purpose, so she should be able to get rid of her. Right? "Oh, I don't know!" Willow mumbled, but felt someone and looked up in time to see Tory. She was coming towards Willow, and looked way too happy for Willow to not be afraid. "Tory? You can't do this. You, you don't like it when Kennedy cries, do you?" Willow asked, desperate for some way to stop the little girl's destruction. Some emotional tie to Kennedy. To Willow's surprise, the girl stopped. Willow gaped at her small victory. Atleast the girl wasn't planning on killing her in the next two seconds. "Yes. You don't like it, do you? You don't like the people who make her cry, do you?" the girl frowned, and cocked her head, a motion that made her look almost human. "If you hurt me, or anyone she loves, she will cry, and be unhappy. Right? If you cared for her, you'd leave her alone. You make her unhappy." Willow was afraid the girl would retaliate and kill her, but she didn't. She stood there for a moment, then turned to look at Kennedy, who had just come down the stairs behind her. Tory looked at Willow, then Kennedy again, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her first and only tear. She walked towards Kennedy, who stood silent, unnerved by the actual show of emotion from her small counterpart. Tory slowly disappeared, and the two girls stood shocked for a moment before Kennedy raced to Willow and embraced her. "Willow, you did it. You did it, baby. She's gone." Willow smiled and nodded, not saying a word. It seemed easy. It was easy. Nothing in the past was that easy. Could that possibly have done it? Willow didn't know, but it seemed so, so maybe it was that easy. She doubted it.  
---------------------------------------------  
A.N. It seems their troubles are over, right? Think again! There's more coming...  
I know, i know, longer chapters! i really try, but it's hard!  
I want to thank my muse, Satara, because she nagged me into getting this chapter done for all of you who read my attempt at writing. Thanks, and please reveiw!


	6. Ch 1316

CH. 13 

Two months past with no sign of Tory. Kennedy started to let her gaurd down some, confident Willow had gotten rid of the girl. It was December thirteenth, and the first December for the Acadamy. Dawn and Willow had gone a bit overboard with decorations, putting a brightly decorated Christmas tree, a manora, or some other symbol of the holiday symbol in every room. All three hundred fifty-six of them. There was a humoungous Christmas tree in the lounge, decorated with tinsal and lights and ornaments. It had taken Dawn and Willow, plus anotherfive students, more then four hours to put each piece of tinsal on individually. Kennedy had lost intrest after ten minutes and left to work out in the gym. Buffy and Xander helped with the decorations that were too heavy for Dawn and Willow, like bringing in the huge tree. They also helped put up the lights on the outside of the building that just HAD to be all the way on the top of the five story building, and surrounding every window on the building. Faith had been kinda out of the loop, never really having celebrated Christmas. Wood was trying to help her, but he hadn't ever thought of Christmas as a big thing, either. Andrew tried to help, but ended up having more tinsal on him then on the tree. The students were all eager to help and helped drape garland off of everything. They debated on the mistletoe, and it was decided to only put it up outside of Willow and Kennedy's room. There was always Christmas cookies loaded up in bowls on the cafeteria, and in the lounge. Christmas music was a constant thing, also.

It was nearly midnight, and the only ones downstairs were Kennedy and Willow, who were sitting in the lounge in front of a blazing fire in the large fireplace. Buffy was out on a date with Dawn's proffeser, Chris Longden. He was actually normal, as far as anyone could tell. She hadn't told him about her being the slayer, or A slayer, as it was now. Unfortunately, they'd been attacked by vamps, and she couldn't explain away them turning into dust. Then it all came out. The acadamy, the slayers, her, Kendra, and Faith, the First. For some reason she'd pulled a Willow and couldn't stop babbling. He'd freaked a bit, which made Buffy pretty sure he was not some vampire with a soul, or some immortal being, or a drugged-up soldiar for a secret section of the military that fought demons. He ended up coming back to her and dealing with the fact that vampires were real, and he was dating one of hundreds of demon fighting females. When he ran into Buffy and Faith on a trip to get some mystical dagger, though, he got kinda wierded out by Faith, who kept calling him Angel and telling Buffy that he looked just like Angel. Why she thought he looked like some girl, he didn't know. His short brown hair was the same dark chocolate color as his eyes, and his muscular build and tall heigth didn't usually lend itself to his looking like a girl. When they'd continued on their seperate ways, he stopped and shook his head, then continued on, his black clothes making him blend into the shadows. Almost as if he was a shadow himself. Angel who?

CH.14

Buffy made it home a little after two and was greeted by an echoingly empty front hall. She sighed as she made her way to the main stairs. She paused when she saw a light coming from the lounge room. Preparing to send the student's back to bed, she quietly walked towards the light. The shadows on the wall flickered and Buffy realized that there was a fire going. She peeked in and saw Willow and Kennedy laying on the sofa in front of the large blazing fire. Thinking both were asleep, she continued on, heading to her room. She was planning on changing and going to the larger of the two workout rooms, hoping to blow off some excess energy. She had had a nice night, but she was wound as tight as a string and had to get rid of her tension. She paused, though, when she heard Willow calling her. Buffy turned and almost ran into Willow. Willow frowned, and mock scolded, "Do you realize how late it is? I was so worried! You are in big trouble, young lady. Trapsing around town with that boy like some whore." Buffy's eyes widened, then she suppresed a grin as she whined, "But Willooooowwww..." Willow cut her off, saying, "Seriously, though, Buff, it's kinda late. Or early. You know what I mean. So as punishment for being out so late, I demand you tell me EVERYTHING. Understand? Plus, we haven't really talked in a long time, and I miss being in the loop on what's going on with you. I feel kinda outlooped." Buffy faked a pout, then said, "Okay." They started upstairs, but Buffy stopped, "We shouldn't just leave Kennedy. If the girls wake up and find her down here asleep, they may seriously play a not-so-nice trick, as Xander found out." Willow nodded and muttered something under her breath. She turned back to Buffy and smiled, "Okay." Buffy frowned, but continued up the stairs slowly. She had a few things to ask Willow about, too.

Buffy'd changed and now Willow and she were in the second floor workout room. It was spacious, and Buffy felt like that was what she needed. Space. Space to unleash everything, space to not hold back. Willow was sitting on a bench, watching Buffy pummel a nearby punching bag. "So, Buffy, tell me about this guy. This Chris." Buffy hit the bag with a solid roundhouse kick, and asked, "What do ya wanna know?" Willow asked, "Well, you know, everything. Is he nice, is he a demon, does he like kids...does he really look exactly like Angel...you know, the basics." Buffy punched the bag once more, so hard it almost broke from the ceiling. "You've been talking to Faith." Willow grimaced, "Kinda." Buffy quietly went over to a side table and grabbed her water bottle, then went to sit next to Willow. "Will, he doesn't look like Angel; okay, he does, but that is NOT the reason we're dating. We're dating because he's kind and sweet and...normal. I hope. NOT because he looks kind of like my ex-boyfriend who should have been my soul mate. Okay, that last part wasen't too convincing, huh?" Willow smiled a little and shook her head, wondering if Buffy knew how much she sounded like she was trying to prove to herself that she was dating Chris for Chris. "Oh god, Willow, I don't know. I like Chris, but I loved Angel. But I loved Spike, too. If I like Chris because he looks like Angel and, okay, sort of acts like him, too, then how come I'm not looking for a white haired poet who was a thing for crazy women?" Buffy looked at Willow, not knowing if her friend got what she was saying. Willow understood, and she replied, "Well, maybe you think that Spike is less replaceable then Angel. Not saying you can replace Angel, but Spike would be harder 'cause he was always a little... off." Buffy sighed, then commented, "Okay, I so need time to think. I have some questions for you, though"

On the fourth floor, another group of girls were talking, though not about the same thing. Well, not exactly.  
"I know! She's so hard! She made me spend two hours working on one move. Wouldn't let me leave 'till I got it right." Sarah, one of the younger and newer slayers, complained. The petit fifteen year old's blonde hair, texan drawl, and pension for wearing cowboy hats made it clear where she was from. Along with Sarah, there was five other girls in the room. Bessie, a brown haired brown eyed fourteen year old from vermont, was about 5'3" and skinny, and had a hard time adjusting to life at the acadamy, away from her close-knit family. Lexa, a mature sixteen year old, had wavy brown hair and ivory skin. Having been raised in New York City, she was one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters at the acadamy. She didn't have a lot of friends at the acadamy, being that she didn't trust almost anyone. Emilie, who had previously been on her way to fame through modeling, had put her career on hold to attend the acadamy. At sixteen, the English girl was by far one of the prettiest at the acadamy, and knew it. Though she was confident in herself, she was often cautious when thinking of fighting. Then there was Anna, a thirteen year old Irish girl with red hair and yellowish-blue eyes. She was smart and sarcastic, and made a hobby of antagonizing Kennedy, which made her liked by many of the younger slayers. Lastly was Jo, the youngest at the acadamy, was liked by most everyone at the acadamy and tolerated by the ones who weren't as fond of her. At six, it surprised everyone that she'd been already given her powers, since most of the slayers were teens. She was full of energy and radiated joy. However, she was amilitary brat, and spoiled. Like most children, she could through a temper tantrum at the drop of a hat, and when she screamed everyone in the acadamy knew she was angry. Hervoice echoed off the walls and through the corridors. She mostly behaved, though. The girls had let her stay and listen to their conversations tonight because she'd been in a horrible mood and they didn't want her to get them caught up after cerfew. She sat quietly and listened, taking in everything they said and remembering every word of it.  
"I know! And she's sooo unfair! She lets certain people use the better weapons when we're sparing. Okay, so they've been here a LITTLE longer, but still!" Lexa added.  
"Oh! What I don't understand is how someone so mean isn't alone. I mean, she's dating Ms.Rosenburg. How messed up is that?" Bessie asked.  
"I agree. Ms.Rosenburg is waaaaaay nicer then Kennedy." Emilie commented. "I mean, Kennedy's not all bad, but she's kinda too much like a drill sargeant. I mean, we're NOT at a military acadamy"  
Jo, bored by the older girls' conversation, slipped away and walked out the door unnoticed. She skipped down the hall and stopped at the stairs. The halls were lighted, but the lights were dimmed. She listened carefully like Ms.Summers had said, and then walked slowely down the stairs. She got to the second floor and tiptoed up to the door to the workout room. She heard Ms.Summers and Ms.Rosenburg talking inside. "Willow, about what you did... to Kennedy I mean. It's not that I don't trust you, I do! I just have to make sure-" Ms.Rosenburg cut her off, "Buffy, I know. It's okay. It's still hard at times, but no. I'm not abusing the magics. I only used them 'cause I wasn't going to drag Kenn all the way up the stairs, and no way was I gonna wake her up"

Buffy paused, and shushed Willow. Suddenly the door burst open and the youngest slayer they trained, Jo, ran in. She jumped onto Willow's lap and hid her face. "I was just not tired and I came to see you and then I heard something but I didn't make a noise I swear, Willow!" (Jo could never pronounce Rosenburg, so she just called her Willow, not realizing the other students all called her Ms.Rosenburg.) Willow held the little girl and looked at Buffy, but before she could say anything, Kennedy walked in, pushing a man in front of her. "Okay, this guy was in my room. I don't know this guy. I don't like this guy. I'd rather not find random guys in our room. Either of you know who it is?" The guy smiled a little and greeted, "Hey Will. I went to France. Finally saw where monkeys came from."

Ch.15

The room was silent for a moment, then Willow greeted, "Hi Oz." Kennedy looked to Willow, questioningly, then let go of Oz. Unaware of the tension in the room, she said, "Oz, huh? Wanna tell me why I woke up to find you in our bedroom?" Oz stayed quiet for a moment, then, not taking his eyes off Willow, he answered, without emotion, "I don't know. I was working with a shaman in Africa, then I was told I was needed somewhere else, and the next thing I know I'm in your room." Buffy, sensing the weirdness, spoke up, strangely cheery, "Hi Oz! I guess we need ya here then?" Buffy's smile faded, "Which would mean that things aren't going as smoothly as we thought. Well, it's about time for another apocalypse." She mock-cheered, "This'll be fun!" She noticed that everyone was quiet, so she figured they'd need to talk. Willow hadn't seen Oz since college, and since Tara. She stood up and held out her hand for Jo. "I think someone's supposed to be in bed. Come on, Jo, you can help me scold the other girls who're up past curfew." Jo's eyes widened, "Wow! How'd you know?" Buffy smiled, "I'm not THAT old. I was their age once." She looked to Willow, who smiled. Jo left with Buffy and Kennedy asked, "So who are you?" Oz looked at her and gave an almost unnoticeable smile, "I'm Oz." Willow saw Kennedy get that frustrated look on her face and she filled in, "He's a friend, Kennedy." Kennedy nodded and moved away a little. "So, maybe we should talk." Oz said. Willow nodded and replied, "Yeah. But, I have a class to teach tomorrow morning, or, okay, technically this morning, so... later?" Oz nodded. Buffy came back down and said, "I guess we should give ya a room, huh? I mean, unless you're planning to leave really soon." Oz nodded, and Buffy led him off, telling him about what happened to Sunnydale, and why they were in Cleveland.  
Kennedy looked to Willow, who smiled at her. They went upstairs to their room and Kennedy asked, "He was your boyfriend, right? Before, I mean." Willow looked at her girl, wondering if it was that obvious. "Yeah." Kennedy asked, "Does he know? I mean, he probably doesn't know about us, but about you being gay?" Kennedy paused, then added, "And about Tara?" Willow replied, "He visited me in college. He ended up finding out about Tara and I, in a not-so-good way, and he went wolfy. But I think he's okay now." Kennedy nodded, then back-tracked, "Wait, he went...what?" Willow laughed, then said, "He's a werewolf, Kenn. Well, I mean, maybe. Last time I saw him, it was a full moon and he didn't change, but then he did causa' Tara, so, don't know. It's REALLY confusing." Kennedy nodded, "I get that. Well, the confusing part, anyway."

Willow had hoped to talk to Oz after her first class, but she had a student come in to make up a test and didn't get a chance. She had another class directly after, then nothing till after eleven. She looked at her watch. Nine thirty. Ten minutes left. She could wait. The class was working on an assignment and she should be happy, but she wasn't. She usually loved teaching, especially the Tuesday classes she taught about demons. She could really get into it, considering she'd helped fight a lot of them. Today, though, was a not-so-good day teaching-wise. It was Wednesday, and she was teaching math for the younger slayers. Even though it was a slayer academy, the only part of the government that knew that was the 'special ops' as Buffy had called it (the demon fighter's like Riley). In the eyes of the state, it was still a school and the students had to have the sufficient knowledge to get into college. So, that left Willow and the few young watchers they'd hired as teachers to teach the core subjects to the under-age slayers. Willow taught lower math and science.  
The class finally ended and the students packed up their stuff and left. Willow waited till everyone was gone, then waited a minute longer. She stood up and walked towards the door, but Kennedy barged in. She shut the door behind her and said, "Okay. I was thinking, and ya know what, Will? Is he gonna go all werewolf on me if he finds out you're mine now? Cause I don't wanna have to kick your ex's furry ass. But, I will." Willow laughed, then stopped, "I don't know. Probably not. I mean, it's been years. He's probably involved with someone by now. Those feelings are from high school. I'm sure he's moved on, too." Willow added, "You have a class to teach right now." "What?" Kennedy said. "With Faith? She's helping you teach the girls to spar with each other. Remember?" Willow asked. Kennedy's eyes widened and she ran the other way. Willow laughed and she turned towards the stairs. Ironically, there was Oz. He walked up to her and greeted, "Hey." "Hi." she said, feeling strangely like she was still in high school. "We should probably go outside and talk." Willow said, and he nodded. They walked silently out the door and around to a large field where Spike ran after birds, his stub of a tail waging quickly. Though December, there was still no snow on the ground. "So, in short, big fight, Sunnydale's gone. Xander lost an eye, and Anya, unfortunately. We lost some good slayers, some good people." Willow said. "I heard you lost Tara, too. Sorry." Oz stated. Willow looked up, "Yeah. But not in the battle with the first. She was shot, actually. Then I went pretty bad. Almost destroyed the world. But I lost her, yeah." "That must've been hard. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Oz looked at Willow then, and she said, "It wasn't good. For awhile it was like I wanted to die." Oz replied, "Yeah. Well, it's tough, but you're going to have to move on eventually. I want you to know I'm here for you. As a friend; or more, if you'll let me be. I know what happened was bad, but I miss you Will. A lot." Willow looked up and said, "Oz, I loved you in high school. And I care about you. A lot. But, you left me, and I moved on from you. That's where Tara came in. Then Tara died, and… I did move on. I'm involved with someone." At that moment Kennedy came up and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. She glared menacingly at Oz and said, "Yeah. Me."

CH.16

Oz smiled a little, "I wondered if there was something going on between you two." Willow smiled, then looked at Oz hopefully, "But I would still like to be your friend. Friends are good. Can never have too many friends." Oz nodded, "I'd like that." Oz looked at the couple, then said, "I'm supposed to meet Xander in the front room to help him to…well, I don't know. He just asked for help." Willow nodded and said, "Oh. Okay." Once Oz was back inside, Willow asked, "I thought you were helping Faith." Kennedy looked up innocently and protested, "I did! It just didn't take very long." At her girlfriends doubtful look, Kennedy gave up and admitted, "Okay, okay. I'm going. But don't come to me when you're shirking your teacherly duties." Kennedy left Willow standing there as she sprinted towards the doors.

Once inside, she ran to the 'insanity room' as she called it. It was a large room with padded floors and walls. Although Kennedy had protested that the students were slayers and could take a few bumps and bruises, Buffy'd thought the padding would be the smarter choice. Kennedy burst into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw all eyes, including Faith's, turn on her. "Oh, look girls. It's Kennedy. Funny seeing you here, Kennedy." Faith glared at her, and Kennedy shrugged, "Isn't it though?" She turned her attention to the class, "Alright, well, I'm here, so lets go." The girls spread out some and backed away. "I know you're anxious to spar, and hell, so am I, but unfortunately I'll have Ms.Summers on my back if I don't lay down some guidelines." The girls gave a collective groan, accompanied be Faith dropping onto the ground, thinking, 'this is gonna take forever.' Kennedy started, "Hey! Watch it or you won't be hitting anything but books for the next three weeks!" When the girls quieted down, she continued, "First, we're not using swords today. I overheard that little rumor outside of the library and I wanted to put an end to it right now. You're starting simple. Staffs." Another murmur of protest rose up, but quickly died at Kennedy's glare. "Hey, not my rules, don't blame me. Next, you are here to learn, but you can't learn if you're unconscious. I don't care about your personal problems with the person you're fighting with. I don't want to see any major wounds, especially head wounds. Keep it clean. If I see anything over the top, well, hey. I'll just sick Faith on you." Kennedy smiled, waiting. A minute later, Faith jumped up, "Hey, watch that mouth lover-girl. Just cause you're a big bad slayer now don't mean I can't still take you down." Kennedy grabbed two staffs and threw one to Faith. "Then try me." Kennedy offered. They went at it, moving their staffs at lightning speed. The girls had to back up occasionally to move out of their way. Kennedy called over the smack of the wood, "See? Clean. Watch how Faith blocks my attacks. She uses all of the staff, not just the middle. You can't count on your attacker using certain moves. They're unpredictable. Keep your eyes on your opponent always. If you pay attention, then you can anticipate their next move." Kennedy blocked Faith's downward attack and both girls pushed away. Faith threw her staff to a student, a quiet, blonde, fifteen year old. Kennedy gave her staff to Sarah, who eagerly took it. The two girls looked at each other, then at Kennedy. "Everybody else move back. Sarah and Liz are first." She turned her attention to the two girls and said, impatiently, "So go. Use the powers you were given and show me what you can do." The two girls moved towards each other, and their staffs banged together. They were pretty slow, but other then that they did an acceptable job. Until Sarah got too excited and swung her staff so hard Liz didn't have time to block and got slammed in the head. "Stop!" Kennedy called. She took the staffs and threw them to Faith. She walked over and held out a hand to Liz, who took the offered help and stood up. She was virtually unharmed, save for the beginnings of an ugly bruise on the side of her forehead near her hair. Kennedy walked up to Sarah and angrily asked, "Did you not hear what I just said? Or did you choose to ignore me? You need to control your power." Kennedy paused looking at the girl, who didn't look as if she was out to kill anyone. She'd just made a mistake. She was there to learn, after all, and what better way to learn then from your mistakes? Kennedy turned to Liz, "You okay?" The girl nodded, her fingers unconsciously going to her head. Kennedy frowned and said, "Why don't you go get some ice for that, huh? Then you should probably go back to your room." Liz nodded and cast a glance at Sarah, who mouthed, 'sorry'. Kennedy turned to the girls, "I know I should probably end class now, but the rest of you didn't do anything wrong, so you're going to keep sparing, under Faith's watchful eyes." she turned and looked at Faith with a little grin, "Thanks!" She took Sarah with her and left before Faith could protest.

Kennedy brought the girl up to a spacious office and sat down in the chair behind the desk. "Sit down, Kid." Kennedy said, and Sarah sat before the desk. "I didn't mean to, Kennedy. I just couldn't-" Kennedy cut her off, "I know. Sarah, I've been watching you. You're stronger then a lot of the girls here, and I paired you up with Liz for a reason. You didn't do anything wrong. I needed to see if you could control your strength yet, but it seems you can't. I know you're pretty new, but if you can learn to control your power, I can make an offer to you that most slayers wouldn't get." Kennedy leaned forward with a glint in her eye. "Can you do that? Can you control your strength?" Sarah nodded anxiously. Behind her, the door opened and Willow walked in, seeing Kennedy and Sarah, and smiled. She walked to the desk and gave a look to Kennedy, who immediately stood. Willow sat behind HER desk, and asked Sarah, "How would you like to learn something of a different mystical nature here? Sarah, you're not supposed to be a slayer. You're power doesn't come from an ancient line of girls. It comes from you. You're a witch."

CH.17

"She's a what?" Kennedy exclaimed in disbelief, "I thought...". Willow easily replied "I know, so did I." Sarah cut in, "No, ya see, I'm a slayer. I can't do the whole pulling a rabbit out of a hat thing. I know. I tried. 'Course I didn't realize you weren't supposed to have the rabbit in the hat when it's on your head. Not a good idea. Besides, ya'll know I've got the strength." Willow replied, "Actually, I'm guessing the strength is a physical outlet for your power. See, because you've got this big ol' power in you and it's been unused for so long it came out in a physical way. It probably wasn't noticeable, but it's possible that the slayer spell sensed your power and increased it for some reason. I'm still looking into it. What I do know is that your great-grandmother was a very powerful witch and that she passed that power onto you. There are most likely more people in your family with your kind of strength." Willow paused, looking for some kind of reaction. Sarah sat stock-still for a moment, then asked, "So...oh. Uh...yeah." Another pause, then, "Holy flyin' cows! You ain't kidding! Well...'kay, I'm fine with that. So...do I have to leave then?" There was worry in her voice. Willow's eyes widened and she replied quickly, "No! Of course not! Your strength it still undeniable and you're just like the girls here in the fact that you need to control it. However, your control will be a bit... different, that's all. If you agree, I could instruct you in the, uh... mystical aspect of the supernatural. It's entirely up to you." Sarah frowned, "Like witchcraft?" Willow nodded, and Sarah responded, "Well, then...sure." Willow smiled at the young girl, then dismissed her. When Sarah had almost reached the door, Willow added, "And Sarah? I know teenage girls talk more in an hour then most people in a week, but let's not let this get thrown into the rumor mill, 'kay?" Sarah nodded and left.  
"Well, that was...yeah." Kennedy commented as she pulled Willow's chair away from the desk. "Yeah, it was." Willow agreed.

It was Christmas eve. Well, actually, it was the day of Christmas eve. All of the girls had gone home for the holidays and it was the gang's first Christmas in the Academy. Willow and Xander and Dawn were wrapping presents in the cafeteria. "Dawnie, you never said how your date went." Willow said. Xander's head popped up, "Since when do you date? You can't date! You're too young to date!" Willow laughed, "Xand, you dated when you were her age. Geez, Dawn. He's worse then Buffy.". "Well, my date went fine. Good. It went good." Dawn smiled. She looked up, surprised, when she heard Willow's voice in her head, 'Doesn't sound like it was fine, honey. You sure is was good?' Dawn smiled half-hearted and said, "Kinda. Not so much." Xander looked up at Dawn, confused, "Kinda what?" Willow asked Dawn silently, "Tell me later?" Dawn nodded, and Xander protested, "Hey! No head-talkin' Rosenburg!"

Kennedy, meanwhile, was shopping. She'd looked everywhere, but couldn't find what she wanted. It had to be perfect, cause her girl deserved the best. Finally, nearing six, she found it. "It's perfect." she said.

The large tree shone brightly and a fire roared brightly in the stone fireplace. There were gifts packed beneath the tree. Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Giles were in the lounge. Faith was gone, as usual, and Kennedy and Willow were no place to be seen. "Our first Christmas out of Sunnydale." Dawn said. "We went through a lot for that town." Buffy reminisced. "Yeah, but it still ended up gone. Kinda ironic. We can save the world, sure, but one town? No way!" Xander laughed. "Yes, and even I must admit I do miss 'that town'." Giles added. Faith and Wood joined them and Faith said, "Well, this place beats jail, hands down." Next to walk in and sit down was Kennedy and Willow. "First Christmas that the law doesn't consider me a kid anymore! I'm legal!" Dawn realized. Buffy frowned, "In the eyes of the law, yes. In my eyes, no." Dawn pouted. Xander added softly, morosely, "First Christmas without Anya." Everyone was quiet. "First Christmas I won't visit Tara's grave." Willow added. Kennedy slipped her hand in Willow's, who smiled sadly. "Mom." Dawn said quietly, and Buffy wrapped her arm around her younger sister, knowing how she felt. Suddenly Andrew ran in, followed by a yipping Spike. The boy ran around the tree and back out of the room, fleeing from the dog. Everyone laughed and the talking lightened, but thoughts of lost friends clouded everyone's thoughts and hung in the air like an impending storm.

Willow and Kennedy were in their room when Kennedy said, "I've got a present for you and I can't wait any longer." Willow sat on the bed, across from her girlfriend, with the dog in her lap, "Oh, I like presents." Kennedy had her hands behind her back. She made Willow close her eyes, and when she opened them, there was nothing there. Willow pouted, "You tricked me." Kennedy smiled, "I love you so much." "I love you, too, honey. I also love presents." Willow grinned, and Kennedy laughed. "Well, Willow, if you want your present, you have to promise me." Kennedy took Willow's hand. "Promise you what, Kenn?" Willow asked. Kennedy slid something on Willow's finger. "Promise to marry me." Kennedy requested.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Does Willow say yes? Review and i'll tell ya! Oh and in the next few chapters there are a few things left...unfinished, don't worry, it's supposed to be like that. Just telling ya ahead of time. Course it won't matter though if i don't put it up, which i'm considering if i don't get a few reviews. I know, how horrible that I need reviews to continue, but i live off of them, soooo if you want the rest of the story, review! Review PLEASE!


	7. ch1819

Ch.18

Kennedy waited, holding her breath. Willow just stared at her, eyes wide. "Wow, okay., well. Silence. Okay then. I guess I know what that means, but ya know what? I won't except it. I'll live in denial, but I won't except that you don't love me enough to even answer me." Kennedy stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped, a tear rolling down her cheek. She reached the door and stepped out, in shock. She closed the door and leaned against the wall. She slid to the floor and sat unmoving. Tears slid down her face. She couldn't believe it. She loved Willow so much it hurt when she wasn't near her. She loved her more then life. She could look into those emerald eyes, and everything else would leave her. There'd be no day, no night, no good or evil. There'd be no earth and no stars, no moon or sky. There'd be no monsters or slayers, there'd just be them, and their love. She couldn't see anything but her. She couldn't think of anything but her. She couldn't live without her.  
Suddenly the door opened, and Kennedy jumped up, not wanting to hear Willow's 'explanation'. She stopped, though, when she saw Willow. She was smiling. Kennedy frowned, but Willow said, "Well when ya storm out I never get to talk to ya. I thought you'd learned not to do that. You miss important stuff. Like me I love you, and I can't live without you, and that I'd love to marry you, and that you're wonderful, and-" Kennedy cut her off, stated and asking. "You said yes?" Willow confirmed, "Well, you would have known that earlier, but ya left to quick." Kennedy wasn't listening anymore. She grinned and grabbed Willow, kissing her hard. They parted and Kennedy yelled, "Yes! She said yes!" She picked up a very surprised Willow and went into their room, closing and locking the door behind them, intent on showing Willow just how much she loved her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Willow was woke up when Kennedy jumped on top of her, saying, "Willow! Wake up, baby!" Kennedy leaned in and nibbled on her girls ear, and Willow's hand went to Kennedy's head. "Kennnnn" she whined, "It's too early!" Kennedy sat up, "But it's Christmas. Nothing's too early on Christmas." Willow smiled, eyes still closed, and rolled over, "Sorry. I'm Jewish, so I don't have to wake up early even though it is Christmas." Kennedy frowned and said, "I know you're Jewish. Huh. Well, I guess you're right. So I suppose that means you don't want presents, right?" Willow sat up quickly, "Hey, whoa, just cause I don't have to celebrate Christmas doesn't mean I don't get presents, right?" Kennedy grinned, "Well, that depends…What'd ya get me?" Willow crossed her arms and put on 'resolve face', "Not telling."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was nearly six when Kennedy finally got her to the door. "Kennedy, wait." Willow said. Kennedy sighed, "Willooooooowww! I'm dying here!" Willow smiled and said, "Just a sec. Don't… say anything. About, well, the engagement, okay? Just, not yet. I need to tell Xander first, and I don't think today'll be good for him. Ya know, 'causa Anya?" Kennedy smiled. Willow was always thinking of everyone but herself, "Yeah, I get it. Besides, secrets are sexy." Kennedy's eyebrows raised and her smile took on a hint of mischief. Willow laughed and asked, "What about the ring? I mean, it's pretty big. And noticeable." Kennedy said, "No one will notice, cause I'll sit on your hand." Willow laughed and responded, "I think I'll manage, honey." Kennedy nodded, serious, then looked excited, "Can we go, then?" Willow nodded at her girlfriends childlike behavior.  
Kennedy grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her down the hall to the stairs. There, Xander joined Kennedy in pulling the still half-asleep Willow down towards the lounge. They got there and saw Giles sitting there, drinking something. "Probably tea." Xander muttered. Giles looked up and smiled, knowing what was coming.  
Next to run in and slam in to Willow, Xander and Kennedy were Dawn and Andrew. Even Buffy couldn't stop herself from running like a child to get to her presents. Faith was two steps behind her. Andrew, who, though still annoying, had become a part of them, looked around, "Aren't we missing someone?" Faith added, "Robin." Suddenly, the ex-principle was standing next to her, "Nope, I'm here."  
Everyone looked around, then there was a sudden frenzy as tags and wrapping paper flew everywhere. Giles sat still, afraid that if he moved he'd get trampled. He watched the younger people reverting to child-like behavior. Robin sat in a chair near Giles, saying, "I feel like I'm back in the high school." He paused before adding, "No, that's an understatement. Giles smiled, looking to Buffy, who he'd one time trained, and who still hadn't fully forgiven him. She'd relaxed a lot now that she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders, but there was still tension between them.  
Suddenly a present was set in his lap, and he looked up to see Willow. She smiled and shrugged, "It's got you're name on it."  
After another minuet, everyone was settled, each content that they were close enough to the tree, and more importantly the boxes beneath. Buffy looked around at her friends and laughed, "We look like little kids." Everyone laughed, seeing that she was right. Xander said, "Well, Buff, it's the first Christmas in a long time that you don't have to worry about the rest of the world, so I say I'd rather look like a kid then be worried." Buffy thought for a moment, scrunching her face up. "Yeah, Xander, you're right. Plus, ya know, the presents might be a factor." Xander added, "Definitely that too." There was a sudden knock at the door and Willow got up to answer it. She walked down the hall and opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked the girl, who was her height and blonde, probably her age, too. "Yes, does Kennedy Lanson live here?" Willow frowned, "Yes." The girl paused, then asked, "Is she here now?" Willow answered, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "Oh, um, yes. Just a moment." Willow knew she should have invited the girl in, but it was still dark and she could've been a vamp. Willow went to get Kennedy and brought her back to the door. Kennedy walked with her hand in Willow's , "Who would come here?" she wondered aloud. When she saw who it was she stopped short. She stood a mere two feet from the door. Not enough space between her and the girl as she would have hoped. "Alexa." she said curtly. "Hey Kenn." Willow looked confused. Kennedy seemed angry that this girl was here. They stood in silence a moment before Kennedy said, "What do you want, Alex?" Kennedy's voice betrayed anger. Alexa laughed and said to Willow, "She never was good with introductions. I'm Alexa. Kennedy's fiancée.  
Willow looked stunned, then glanced at Kennedy. Kennedy shook her head, "Willow, no…" Willow's eyes became watery when Kennedy offered no further explanation. She turned to Alexa, "Nice to meet you." She turned and faced Kennedy. When she put her hand out, Kennedy smiled. 'Willow knows that it's not what it looks like. That's my girl.' Kennedy thought, but when she put her hand out, Willow discreetly dropped something in it and quickly walked away, heading into the garage. Kennedy looked at her hand and the Willow's engagement ring there. She looked at Alexa with hate, who just grinned. "Honey, I'm home." Alexa said.  
-------------------------------------------------  
A.N.- I know oz, wasen't there, there was a reason for that. reveiw if you want more!

Ch.19

Buffy sat on a couch with Dawn at her side and said, "Oh! Yeah! Wait, you didn't steal this one, right?" Dawn frowned, "No. I worked forever getting the money for it, though. Do you know that leather is from a cow? Cows are everywhere! Why is it so expensive?" Before Buffy could answer, she heard a door slam and looked around. No one else seemed to have heard it. 'Probably just Willow and Kennedy.' she thought. When the two girls didn't return, she left to go find out why.  
"You can not keep doing this, Alex. You don't know how bad you're messing things up for yourself. I swear, I could kill you for this. You were supposed to stay in New York. You had everything there. I gave you anything you could want." This is the conversation Buffy heard as she neared the corner. She paused before turning into the main hallway, listening. It was Kennedy, but she didn't hear Willow. Who was Alex, and what had she done? Buffy continued to evesdrop and heard a woman resond, "C'mon, baby. You leave me in New York and don't even come to visit and you expect me to just stay? I didn't even know where you were, let alone if you were alive. Was I supposed to just forget about you? Or us?" Buffy was shocked. Kennedy was involved with someone besides Willow? 'But she loves...that whore!' Buffy thought. Kennedy flung back quietly but angrily, "Us! There is no us? A long time ago, there might have been, but you...no. You know what? I'm engaged, alright? You can't use our past to fuck up my future, got it?" The woman said quietly, "How easily you fling around that word. Engaged. We were, too, once. Does your new girl know that? Was she nieve enough to think that you didn't have a past? God, I've waited a long time for this. I've waited a long time to pay you back for screwing with my heart. Well guess what? It ain't over yet."  
Buffy turned around the corner and called "Kennedy!" The younger slayer and the girl with her both turned to look at Buffy, who walked towards them and demanded, "Either you tell me what's going on or I'll make sure you don't have a heart for her to screw with. You know I can." Kennedy looked at the women fleetingly for a moment and looked back to the blonde slayer. "You want to know what's going on? Nothing. Not that involves you. Sorry Buffy, but now's not really a good time for a history lesson. I've got to find Willow. She's out there alone and see that snow? It's going to get worse. Not a good thing." Buffy looked out the window and watched the snow fall lightly. She knew Kennedy was right. "Find her. I swear Kennedy, if something happens to her..." Kennedy stoped her, "Buffy. I know. I need her, too." Kennedy ran out the door and Buffy looked to the girl, "And you are?" Alexa smiled sweetly, "I'm Alexa." Buffy frowned, "And you and Kennedy... used to date." Alexa smiled again, slightly sad, "Used to? We were engaged. She left me a little over a year and a half ago to go on a trip. She never came back." Buffy's eyes widened, then narrowed. Was this girl lying, or did Willow's girlfriend really lead a double life?  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow could barely see through the snow, which wasn't falling hard when she left. She was also blinded by her constant stream of tears. She headed for the city. "I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this." She said over and over. "She's supposed to be the one that … and she can't…. Kennedy…" Willow knew that she was probably miss interpreting it. She heard her phone ring and answered it. It was Xander. "Willow? Where are you? We're real worried here Will." That made Willow feel horrible. She was making other people worry when she was probably overreacting. "Sorry, Xand, but…" Willow broke down in tears. "Will? Willow what is it? Are you okay?" Willow choked out, "Kennedy. She… she's engaged to…" Xander thought she knew what Willow was saying, "Alexa, I know, but I know Kennedy'll explain. She loves you. "Xander, no. I … I meant she's engaged…u… us… we are… she can't do this to me."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Xander was still registering what Willow'd said when he heard the squeal of tires and the crunch of metal. "Will? Willow! Willow!" He called to her, knowing what had happened but not believing it. The only answer was the soft flutter of breath of a person near the end.  
------------------------------------------------------  
A.N.- short? Yes. But I had to leave you in suspense. Yes, she did get into a car crash. No, it definetly wasn't pretty. Review to see what happens, and remember, it's my story, for all you know I could make her die! (but that doesn't mean I surely will!)


	8. Chapter 20

"Willow!" Xander called into the phone, frantic for any answer. Buffy and the others sat next to him, including Alexa. "Xander? What is it what did she say? Where is she?" Dawn asked. Xander looked up, his focus on Buffy and Giles. "I think... there was a crash... and... she isn't answering." Xander's eyes were clouded and Buffy knew what he was thinking. He couldn't lose Willow too. It would destroy him, as well as the rest of them. "Xander, are you sure?" Buffy asked. "Buffy, I know what I heard." Xander replied with an unintensional hardness. Buffy understood, though. "Kennedy's after her now. She'll find her. We can't do much until then." Buffy explained, "We don't know where she is." Xander looked up, "We can look." It was more of a question then a statement. Buffy knew that it was an irrational idea, going out into the blizzard-like weather when Kennedy could probably find Willow. The probably part, though, made her agree, "Yeah. Um, we'll call Kennedy first to see if she's found her, then we can go. Anybody else coming?" Dawn nodded, as did Giles. "Somebody should stay, in case they call." Robin reasoned, and Faith agreed. Andrew sat quietly for once, not knowing what to do.  
Buffy called Kennedy and when she answered, Buffy said gently, "Kennedy, there was an accident." The younger slayer's slightly static response was, "I know! My car almost flipped! There's gotta be atleast five other cars, too! I called an ambulance, but I still haven't found Will." Buffy's mouth dropped, "Kennedy, I meant Willow was in an accident. Oh, god, Kennedy, check the cars. Check them! Do you see hers? Do you see Willow's car?!" Buffy could almost hear the rapid beating of the girl's heart. She heard metal crunch, and then nothing. For a moment Buffy wondered if they'd lost reception, until she heard Kennedy scream her best friend's name. Buffy knew what she'd found. "It's her, isn't it? Oh, god. Kennedy, is she there? Is she okay?" She could hear the girl's breathing increase and she demanded, "Kennedy, answer me!" The girl's ragged reply came slowly, "I see her car, but not her. Buffy, she's stuck... I can't..." Buffy had no idea how bad it was, but her mind jumped to the worst possible scenario. "Go to the hospital... I see the ambulance. We'll be there. Go!" Kennedy's order came through. Buffy hung up and turned to the others. "Kennedy was in the accident, too. We're going to the hospital, now." She commanded.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kennedy knew how unlikely it was for Willow to have survived, but she didn't care. There were a few people that had been injured and were now only waiting for the ambulance, it was possible there were a few dead, but she didn't care. She could feel the blood running down her face, but she didn't care. She had to get to Willow. If she could only get to Willow, everything would be fine. She knew it would be nearly impossible. Willow's car was smached into a tree and there was a truck partially ontop of it. Kennedy knew that it was possible that if she tried to get to Willow the truck would crush her. 'I'll get you, Will. I will. Don't give up, baby, i'm coming.' Kennedy prayed that she could get to her. She slid over the roof of a car and under the truck. The front of the truck was on top of the car, so Kennedy knew there was a chance for her to get Willow's door open. The only problem was, she'd have to get her out without hitting the back of the truck, which hung from Willow's car to the ground diagonally. Kennedy got a glimpse of Willow and blood. Alot of blood. She knew the ambulances were there and a few cops. There'd be more coming, she knew. Slowely, she opened Willow's door so it was almost touching the truck, and looked to Willow. "Willow? Will?" when she got no answer, she looked closer and saw that Willow was about two inches from a sharp piece of glass. She'd have to watch out for that. She took Willow by the shoulders and tried to slid her out of the car. She succeeded and slowly pulled her out from under the truck. "Hey!" she called, "I need some help over here!" Two paramedics ran over and she moved out of there way. She stood by helplessly as they took vital signs and (as she saw it) wasted precious time. She was put into an ambulance and Kennedy jumped in with her. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She could still see the crash replaying in her head, could still hear the sound of metal against metal. They made it to the hospital before she heard a man's voice exclaim, "I can't get a pulse! Her heart's stopped."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N.- Oh no! Where is my muse leading me?! Maybe if you're nice and give lots of reviews, she'll make sure Willow's ok. Reveiw please! 


	9. Chapter 21

Buffy burst into the waiting room, followed quickly by Dawn, Xander, Giles, and Faith. She quickly scanned the crowded room and saw Kennedy. The girls forehead was bandaged but she seemed fine otherwise. They made their way through the people and to Kennedy, who looked ready to both kill someone and to die at the same time. "Kennedy, where's Willow?" Buffy asked gently but forcefully. Kennedy looked at her, tears in her eyes. "We were in an ambulance and... she died, Buffy"  
---------------------------------------  
Before Buffy could even begin to let that soak in, Kennedy added, "Then they brought her back, but they-they said she's not...she's hurt and they won't tell me what's wrong." Buffy thought a moment, knowing that medical information was only given out to family members, and that none of Willow's family lived nearby. She found the desk and talked to the first nurse she could. "Can I help you?" the small, gray haired woman asked. "My name's Buffy Summers, I came for Willow Rosenburg, can you tell me what's going on? Please." The woman asked mechanically, "Are you family?" Buffy shook her head, and when she saw the nurse was going to not tell her anything, she added, "But she has no family. Not in this part of the country, atleast. Please. She'd be okay with it, I just... she's my best friend, and I need to know if she's okay." Buffy used the tear trick that had usually worked on her mother. The kind old woman smiled a bit, and said, "I can't tell you anything much, but... I'm close to retiring, and I understand about the best friend thing, so I'll see what I can do." Buffy smiled gratefully and returned to her friends. Kennedy looked up at her and asked, "Well? How is she?" Buffy shook her head. "I don't know yet." The minutes went on for hours, the hours, days. Kennedy couldn't sit still. She could barely think other then to think of Willow, and what had happened. An hour passed and still nothing. Buffy sat in a chair, Dawn on one side, Giles on the other. Xander had sat for a while, but now was roaming endlessly, looking a lot like a lost dog. Buffy had called the house and filled everyone in, and she was told that the storm was supposed to get worse through the night.  
Finally a docter, probably early-thirties, walked out and called for Buffy. When she stood, he questioned, "You're Miss.Rosenburg's cousin?" Buffy realized what must have been said and she nodded. Anything for information. The other's stood and Kennedy waited anxiously. Buffy walked to the doctor, who informed her quietly, "Your cousin has withstood a lot of damage. We almost lost her for a minute, but for now she's stable. She obtained a concussion and she's badly battered. She had a puncture wound in her stomach, we believe from a piece of glass." Before he could continue, Buffy questioned, "But will she be okay?" The docter sighed, and answered slowly, "Physically, yes, her wounds will eventually heal. Unfortunatly, she slipped into a coma, and it's quite possible she... won't awaken for a long time. That's not saying it's not possible, but it's not probable." Buffy nodded slowly, "Can we see her?" The doctor replied, "One at a time. Room 132." Buffy walked towards the other's slowly. Kennedy, who normally could have heard the whole conversation due to slayer hearing, was to nervous to have paid attention. Buffy repeated what the doctor had told her, and Kennedy looked away. 'she won't awaken...' the words kept replaying in her head. A life without Willow? She'd rather die. "Can I- can i see her?" Kennedy asked. Buffy nodded and they found the room. Xander looked through the glass window and a tear rolled down his cheek. Dawn cried softly, always emotional, and Giles just sighed. Buffy's eyes widened as everything became reality, and Kennedy just stared at her girl. She couldn't move, speak. When Buffy asked if she wanted to go first, she just stood there, she couldn't answer. Xander went ahead, not for long, he couldn't take it that long. He came out, quiet, and walked to Kennedy. While Buffy went to see Willow and Dawn and Giles went to make a few calls, he stood there. He put his hand on Kennedy's shoulder and said quietly, "I know what you feel, Kennedy. We won't lose her. She's too strong, she'll come back to you." With that, Kennedy slid to the floor, tears washing her face as sobs shook her and Xander sat with her, just sat, doing what he did. He was there for her, and that's all she needed to know. She wouldn't be alone, Xander knew what she was going through, because he'd gone through it less then half a year earlier. 'Anya' he thought. -  
Willow couldn't see. Everything was dark and she didn't know where she was. Confusion overtook her; the last thing she remembered was being mad at Kennedy and driving... somewhere. She just couldn't remember where she was driving. Or where she ended up. She had to find out where she was. She looked to the left, then the right, but all she saw was darkness. She turned around and saw a light bright enough to make her sheild her eyes. As she adjusted, she saw everything. She was home. In Sunnydale. She was in her room, safe, and alone. Entirely alone.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Buffy sat with Dawn and Xander, once again in the waiting room. Though they had been told everything they needed to know and they should have gone home to fill in the others and possibly catch some much needed sleep, no one wanted to leave. Giles was doing his thing and calling people and filling out forms, and Kennedy was still in with Willow. The storm outside had worsened dramaticly and people flooded the room. Dawn looked on in horror at the mass number of people, victoms of the storm. Kennedy sat in a chair near Willow's bed, her eyes focased in on Willow. If she moved at all, Kennedy would make sure to see. So far she hadn't, but she was willing to stay for weeks if she had to. She'd do anything she could to make Willow better again. She blamed herself for Willow being hurt, because she was the one who had kept a secret from Willow. -  
Willow looked around. No one. She looked out the window. There they were. The slayers were out back training. She turned around and walked downstairs. She looked into the living room and saw sleeping bags scattered about. She passed through the dining room, where Xander and Anya were argueing again, into the kitchen. Passing Andrew, she walked into the backyard. She smiled at Kennedy, who was giving orders to the girls. Buffy and Wood were there, too. Willow frowned. She looked at the girls. Kennedy, Rona, Emily, Amanda... why did it seem wrong? Then Willow realized. Sunnydale, the house, it wasn't supposed to still be there. And Amanda...was dead. Wasn't she? What was going on? Buffy looked to Willow, and she realized she'd been talking to her. "Uh, yeah...oh, yeah. Only the lighter stuff." Buffy looked back at Wood and Willow walked back into the house, having no idea what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------  
"Kennedy, you have to go home. You have to sleep. And you might wanna get your head rebandaged. You're looking kinda icky." Dawn said. "Willow will be okay. I swear." Kennedy shook her head. They'd been in the hospital for about seven hours, and Kennedy's head had begun to bleed again a while back. She'd forgoten she was supposed to get it rechecked when they reached the hospital. When Kennedy said, "I'm not leaving her." Dawn just looked at her. "Fine, but when Willow wakes up she'll get mad that you didn't take care of yourself. You know she will." Kennedy sighed. "Not yet. Just a little while. I need to be with her now." Dawn gave in and left. She walked back to the others and shook her head. Buffy looked at her sister, then Xander, and Giles. She'd never noticed how much older he'd gotten in the past eight years. He looked tired. "I think you guys should go home. Get some sleep, fill everone else in, make sure everythings okay. It's likely that they've burned the Acadamy down." Dawn automatically shook her head, "No. We need to stay." Buffy shook her head, "No, you need to sleep because Willow wouldn't want us to kill ourselves by depriving ourselves of sleep." Giles asked, "What about you?" Buffy replied, "I'll stay here, try and pry Kennedy away for a little while." Dawn frowned, "Buffy, you need sleep, too." Buffy nodded, "I know, Dawn. I'll wait here and when you guys come back I'll go. I promise. But for now, I can't leave Kennedy alone." Xander said, "I don't like this, Buffy. I don't want to leave." Buffy nodded, "I know, but it's what Willow would want." He nodded, "Four hours, then I'm back." Buffy nodded, "I can live with that." A small shared smile, masking a lot of pain, and they were gone. Buffy walked down the hallway and looked in the glass window of Willow's room. Kennedy still sat, the same spot as she had all day. 'Some Christmas this is' Buffy thought sadly.  
--------------------------------------------  
Willow walked out the front door and ended up back in the living room, but now the room was filled with potentials and scoobies. Some were crying, some were just quiet. She remembered this one. She walked over and sat in the chair, Kennedy next to her. Buffy walked in. "Anyone wanna say a few words about Chloe? Let me. Chloe was an idiot. Chloe was stupid. And anybody in a rush to be the next dead body I bury, it's easy. Think of Chloe, and do what she did." Buffy kept talking, but Willow'd heard it all before. She was thinking untill she saw Kennedy stand, "You're out of line!" Willow looked up at her, "No, she's not." Kennedy shot back something about strength and Willow turned to look at Buffy. What was going on? This had all already happened. She didn't understand it. She waited as Buffy talked.  
-----------------------------------------  
"Kennedy, you were in a seven-car crash. You're head's bleeding and looks pretty painful. You haven't moved for the past ten hours. You need to move. For all we know you could be dead. Show us you're not and stand up." Buffy ordered. Kennedy shook her head, "I have to stay with Willow." Buffy frowned and glared at her, frustrated. The girl needed to be have her wounds checked, and she definitly needed some sleep. Even a slayer needs a break sometimes. "Kennedy, you know I'm stronger then you, especially right now. Don't make me drag you. I will." Kennedy nodded, and stood up. She looked at Willow before following Buffy out the door. While a doctor checked over and rebandaged Kennedy, Buffy went to meet Xander in the waiting room. With him was Faith and Giles. Faith explained, "Dawn's out cold, and I wanted to make sure the brat was okay. Buffy nodded, knowing it was hard for Faith to let onto her feelings. Kennedy came out of the room and Xander asked, "How is she?" Kennedy shook her head, "The same"  
-------------------------------------  
Willow had walked through the doorway into the basement and ended up in the living room (again), but this time the only ones there were the scoobies and Kennedy and Andrew. Only, she wasn't herself. She looked like Warren. This was after she and Kennedy's first 'date'. They'd kissed and she'd turned into Warren! She went out the door and walked into an office.  
----------------------------------  
Kennedy was back by Willow's side. She'd seen a doctor and now she refused to leave. They others seemed satisfied for now, and she was glad. Willow needed her there. She knew that they probably thought she was being stubborn, but it had never bothered her before and it didn't now, either.  
---------------------------------------  
Willow's memories were out of order and confusing, but perfectly the same as she remembered. Now she sat on the floor of the highschool, Kennedy in front of her, a look of perfect trust in her eyes. Willow looked at her and knew what had happened. Someone (or thing) wanted her to remember that she loved Kennedy and should have given her the chance to explain. She should have trusted her, she just loved her so much. She'd jumped to conclusions, and she now knew better. Slowly her surroundings faded and the sterile white of a hospital room came into view. She looked over and saw Kennedy, asleep. "Kenn..." Willow called weakly. Kennedy's eyes snapped open. "Willow!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her. "Oh, honey, ow." Willow warned. Kennedy pulled away, eyes sad, "Oh, I'm sorry!" Willow smiled. Kennedy's eyes widened and she ran out of the room and down the hall. She got a nurse and told her Willow was awake, then went to the others, who'd been joined by Dawn, and told them all, "She's awake! She's awake! Hurry up, come on!" They all followed her down the hall and crowded into Willow's room. "Hey, you guys didn't have to come here. I'm fine. Just a little scratch." Willow joked softly. Xander and Buffy both had tears in there eyes, and Kennedy's hand was entwined with Willow's, "She's okay. You're okay." She said quietly, almost unnoticeable beneath the others' chatter.  
---------------------------------  
It was nearly five days after the accident. Willow had slept most of the time, and they'd kept her drugged to help with the pain, so the rest of the time she was pretty out of it anyway. "So...she can go home?" Buffy asked. "She can, although she won't be able to do much. We'd like to keep her here, but we can't force her to, and she's made it clear she'd like to leave as soon as possible. I'll be back in a few minutes with the release papers and her meds"  
Buffy turned around and walked back towards her friend's room. When she got inside, only Kennedy remained, and Willow, of course. "Can I go now?" She asked Buffy, awake and alert, if only for the time being. "Yup. Well, soon. The doctor'll be back in a minute and then we can go." Buffy looked sternly to Kennedy, "From now on, she doesn't leave the house alone when it's snowing." Kennedy nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan to me." Willow just pouted, "That's not fair! Kennedy was in a crash too!" Buffy frowned, "Oh, that's right. Sorry Kenn, but you either." Kennedy frowned, "You're joking?!" She grinned, knowing Buffy was just joking around to lighten things up. She glanced at Willow and hide a grin, "Only if you can make me." Buffy practicly growled, and Willow held in a laugh. Laughing hurt. Laughing bad.  
"So, are you ready to go home?" the docter came back in and asked Willow, who smiled. A sudden thought made the smile fade, though. She looked up at Kennedy, who had stood up and was listening to the docter. She frowned, then looked to Buffy. She was listening to the docter, too. Looking back at Kennedy, she inhaled sharply. When the other three looked at her, she looked away from Kennedy, who asked, "Willow? You okay?" Willow just nodded, not able to form words.  
----------------------------------------  
Xander was out cold, and Dawn was nearly asleep in the chair by the window, where she was watching for the other three to return. Faith sat on the couch next to Robin, appearingly unconcerned. She had never been a part of their little family, but after everything that had happened, she wasn't unfazed by the week's events. Giles sat across from them, one eye on the other girl, Alexa. She'd stayed with them, in an extra room, simply because she had no place else to go. He'd only been told briefly what had happened, something about her being a friend of Kennedy's. Alexa, sitting near the entrence to the room, looked unscathed by what was being said. She knew that these people had no idea who she was, and she could use that to her advantage. Kennedy's new fling wouldn't stop her, only possibly slow her slightly. Kennedy's resistance would fade, it always did. Then she'd take her and go. They'd leave, maybe go to Mexico this time, and when the got back to New York, she'd forget about everything here. It was a simple plan, and it always worked. This time, though, when they got to New York, she wouldn't let Kennedy out of her sight.  
--------------------------------------------  
Willow sighed when they pulled up to the acadamy. This was Kennedy and her home, yet now an uninvited feeling of lonilyness radiated off it. Buffy had driven them back, and now, seeing Willow's hesitation, knew she should go in ahead to make sure nothing was, uh...wrong. "Can you guys manage? I wanna go and, uh... see if they left the lights on if they're not awake. Don't want you two to trip over something and have to go back to the hospital." She left, and Kennedy looked over at Willow. "You ready baby girl?" Willow looked at her. She always did that. The nicknames. It was so cute. 'Did she call Alexa that?' the thought popped into her head, and she shook herself. She'd promised herself she'd let Kennedy explain. "Huh? Uh, yeah." Kennedy got out and came around to Willow's side. She opened the door and moved away for a moment. Willow got out and stood, slowly. She knew her stomach was bandaged, and it hurt enough for her to know it was hurt, but not enough for her to think something was seriously wrong. Other then that, she had no idea what she looked like. Kennedy had sent Faith after her faverite clothes for her as soon as she woke up, so atleast she knew what she was wearing. Kennedy stood beside her, and Willow looked over and saw the wheelchair that she'd been forced to use. She looked pleadingly at Kennedy; she hated that thing. It made her feel old. Kennedy sighed, then said, "You're going to get yourself back in the hospital, ya know." Willow shook her head, "You wouldn't let me." Kennedy smiled, then slipped an arm around her fiancee's waist, supporting her. Willow fingered the ring that was now in her palm, hidden from view. She only wished that she was the only girl that Kennedy had actually given a ring to, but apparently, it seemed she was wasting her wishes.  
--------------------------------------------  
Buffy had sent everyone out of the front hall and the lounge. It was nearly midnight anyway so she told them that they should be sleeping, and that Willow would be annoyed if she found out they were depriving themselves of sleep on her behalf. Dawn and Xander were already out, though, so she figured they'd be fine. When Willow and Kennedy walked in, the only lights on her the side lights, the big light being to harsh in Buffy's point of view. Buffy helped Kennedy get Willow upstairs, then said good-night. "Buffy!" Willow called before she could go to far. When she turned back, Willow just smiled painfully. Buffy knew what she couldn't ask, and she'd be happy to do it. Once the other two were in their room with the door closed, she passed her room and went straight for the extra ones.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Kennedy had gotten Willow in bed and smiled at her from the dresser. Willow, looked at the ring on her finger, the back at Kennedy. When the younger girl laid down beside her, turning off the bright light (much to Willow's relief) Willow asked softly, "Kennedy?" The girl turned to her, placing a hand on hers, "Hmm?" The older girl's eyes stung, but she had to ask, "Wh-who is she?" Kennedy sighed, then sat up. She got up and walked to the window. Willow watched as she stepped into the pale splash of moonlight, hesitant. "Were- Was she- Were you two-" Willow knew if she finished her sentance she would burst into tears. "Yes. We were." Kennedy stressed the were. "But she said...did you just- did you just leave?" Willow asked. Kennedy faced away from her, not answering. "You did. You just..." Willow paused, standing up slowly and backing towards the door. "Willow, please." Kennedy turned to look at her and Willow asked, eyes shining with unshed tears, "You left her, and you-you were en- engaged. How do I" Willow couldn't barely speak. Kennedy wanted to explain but she couldn't. "If you did that to her, how do I- I know you w-won't do it t-t-to me? Can you even answer?" Kennedy, eyes wide, said, "I wouldn't. I love you. I want to spend my life with you." Willow asked, doubtful, "Didn't you love her? Y-you were engaged? Didn't you- " Kennedy stopped her, "No. I didn't." Willow stopped, "B-but you were engaged." Kennedy looked away for a moment before looking back and saying insistantly "But I didn't love her. We were engaged, but I didn't love her." Willow stepped farther away, not even able to think of anything but the worst possible scenario. "Then how do I know you love me?"  
------------------------------------------------  
A.N.-I know this isn't broken up like it should be but i wrote this a long time ago and thought i should post more finally


	10. Chapter 22

Kennedy couldn't move. "B-because I do. I love you Willow, I have since the day I met you. I know things are...are wierd right now and I now you're confused, but, don't think that I don't love you. I can't believe... Willow, of course I love you, and yeah, I was engaged to Alex, but no, I didn't love her. That doesn't mean that I don't love you. I thought I loved her, at one time, but I didn't. You can't fault me for having a past, Willow, everyone does. You do, so do I. Alex... she was a part of my past and no matter what I do I can't change that." Willow frowned, confused and angry. Yes, everyone had a past, and to be truthful she shouldn't be angry. I mean, didn't her first (and only) boyfriend just show up at random three weeks earlier, and in their bedroom? Didn't she keep things from her past from Kennedy? She did, although she regretted it. "O-Okay, but why is-is she here? Now? Wh-what does she want?" Willow asked, still crying slightly. She seemed to be doing that alot lately. Crying. "I don't know, Will. I left to find you before she could say and I'd been at the hospital with you ever since." Kennedy replied, desperate for Willow to believe her. Willow smiled inwardly despite her self. Kennedy had stayed at the hospital with her, they could barely drag her away to get her head checked, Buffy had said. She giggled at the thought, kennedy getting her head checked, it made it seem like Kennedy was insane. Kennedy, slowly walking towards Willow, looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay...uh, well, if you're okay with that for now, which i'm guessing you are by the giggling, then maybe you should go to bed? You're not supposed to be moving around this much! I swear, Willow, if you don't land yourself back in the hospital, your gonna give me a hard attack and send me there!" Willow giggled some more, but it hurt. She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Kennedy, alarmed, quickly moved to help her to the bed. "I told you." she tiredly muttered as she moved to the other side of the bed, happy to finally be home, alone with her girl. "Kennedy?" Willow asked. "Where's Spike?"

Down the hall, Buffy had checked all the rooms, but hadn't found this other girl, Alex. She, along with Willow, wanted to know what she was up to. She frowned, then stood for a moment, thinking. She knew she'd gone upstairs, and Buffy hadn't seen her go back down. Suddenly a small ball of furr flung itself down the hallway at her. She moved out of the way automaticly, and the furr-ball, also known as Spike, hit the wall with a crash. Backing up slowly, the dog paused for a moment before turning around and jumping up at Buffy. She figured it had gotten locked out of Willow and Kennedy's room and was lonely after the past week. She bent and picked him up; she'd taken a liking to him for some reason. It might have been his name,or the funny fact that it hated Xander, but she thought it was the most adorable ball of black and white fluff she'd ever seen. Buffy opened Dawns door and put the dog inside, closing it afterwards. Dawn wouldn't care, she loved animals. "Now, where are you, you little-" Buffy stopped her words, hearing something downstairs. When she slowly walked down the stairs, the noise got louder. Following it, she turned to the right and walked past the offices. Turning to the right again, she walked on until she was in front of the teachers' library. The noise was coming from there. She opened the door slowly, quietly, to see books laid out over the table. Old books especially. Buffy looked up and saw Alex, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. "Well, isn't this a strange picture?" Buffy asked, walking towards the girl. When she turned to look at Buffy, the slayer grabbed one of the books. "So, Alex. What exactly do you need in here in the middle of the night?" The other girl paused, before answering, "I was just…browsing." Buffy looked at the book in her hand, "Browsing? You were browsing… Spell books? Why are you looking through Willow's spell books? Is there something you wanna tell me?" The girl just shook her head, standing up. Buffy advanced on her, threateningly, "Well, it's funny, cause I think there are. Sit down and start talking."

A.N.- dun dun dun!! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to find if I had already put in the basic layout of the academy. I couldn't find it, so I don't know if it's in here, but I'm gonna fill ya in: The first two floors are classes, the third and fourth are student rooms, the fifth is the teacher's library and offices and stuff, the sixth is teacher rooms. I may have just changed It from whatever it was, but at least from now on I won't have to worry about where anything is! Please review!! Thanxs!!


End file.
